


Santuary

by ArtemisMay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: La escena es nauseabunda, el olor, sangre por todos lados, pedazos de piel y algunas partes de cuerpos cuerpos humano como dedos o manos. Artemisa toma con fuerza el mango de su hacha, cruje la mandíbula, su corazón desgarrado late fuerte mente.-Esta dentro -con un hilo de voz, Artemisa mira a Superman con odio, pero no puede evitar ver la palidez del hombre, esta horrorizado, prometieron seguridad pero solo le trajeron horror.-Entrare-No, lo haré yo -dice con voz monótona Batman - Tendremos que contenerlo y rezar por que haya quedado algo de él.-el lugar solo huele a muerte, es posible que ya no quede nada, pero Batman tiene que intentarlo
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 89
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

La escena es nauseabunda, el olor, sangre por todos lados, pedazos de piel y algunas partes de cuerpos cuerpos humano como dedos o manos. Artemisa toma con fuerza el mango de su hacha, cruje la mandíbula, su corazón desgarrado late fuerte mente. 

-Esta dentro -con un hilo de voz, Artemisa mira a Superman con odio, pero no puede evitar ver la palidez del hombre, esta horrorizado, prometieron seguridad pero solo le trajeron horror.-Entrare

-No, lo haré yo -dice con voz monótona Batman - Tendremos que contenerlo y rezar por que haya quedado algo de él.-el lugar solo huele a muerte, es posible que ya no quede nada, pero Batman tiene que intentarlo

-Batman tu eres uno de los detonadores que pasa si se salen las cosas de proporción -Wonder Woman se siente tan culpable, le fallo a él, le fallo a Artemisa una hermana Amazona.

-No entrara solo -dice Nightwing camina con paso firme, aun lado Drake con la misma determinación apretando las mandíbulas su corazón late fuertemente, teme por lo que pueda encontrar dentro del lugar, tiene el mismo temor que Batman no encontrar ya nada de él, Batgirl esta tensa al igual que Bat Black y Spoiler.

Cuando Batman ve a Robin entre cierra los ojos -Robin esperas fuera 

-Padre quiero ayudar, se que puedo ser útil -pide sinceramente Robin

-Lo siento Robin tu eres otro detonador, no puedo permitir que salgas lastimado -la voz de Batman es fría, tiene que concentrarse en su trabajo no puede permitirse sentimentalismos. -Hagamos lo 

Los murciélagos toman posición, están tensos. La Artemisa va con ellos, Bizarro se ha quedado con el Superman, cada paso siente que su corazón se hunde más, es tan silencioso el camino que pueden escuchar el latir de sus corazones acelerados. De pronto un gemido

-Hay alguien vivo -gime Nightwing tomando sus palos de esgrima 

-Despacio -Batman frena a Nightwing -no sabemos que podamos encontrar mas adelante - el olor es más fuerte, desagradable, un aullido de dolor escalofriante interrumpe el silencio sepulcral del lugar que los hace saltar de su piel.

-Muévanse con cuidado puede haber trampas en el lugar -las garras se lanzan en el techo de la caverna, en efecto hay bombas, trampas que les impide llegar a su objetivo, una risa maniática, otro grito, es todo confuso por el eco de la cueva.

-Tomamos caminos separados -sugiere Nightwing

La idea no le agrada a Batman pero tiene que tomar una decisión. -No hagan absolutamente nada hasta que yo llegue -ordena Batman -Nightwing y Batgirl Bat, Drake con Spoiler, Artemis con Black Bat - cada uno toma diferente caverna, los gritos empiezan a ser más continuos, la risa se apaga, ahora es un grito de una voz más gruesa, corre le exige a sus piernas, casi cae en una trampa has bombas por todo el lugar, debió saberlo, solo ruega llegar a tiempo.

Drake es más precavido han logrando aventajar más, pero cuando llega al lugar está vacío, -Cueva suroeste está limpia -dice corre se descuida pisa una trampa un estallido.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake alcanza a Spoiler y lanza una garra pero la explosión los logran impactar contra una pared de la cueva -Mierda - murmuró tratando de desaturdirse -Spoler, estás bien -pregunta Drake preocupado, Spoiler se endereza toma su cabeza con una mano -Solo algo magullada 

-Drake, Spolier -grita Nightwing por el comunicador.

-Estamos bien -levantándose torpemente, lanza otra garra y se levanta por el aire para unirse con Batman

Nightwing, suspira aliviado -Vamos creo que es por acá -dice Batgirl, Nightwing se mueve con gracia y agilidad, logra ver un tronco con picos que viene hacia ellos -Batgirl abajo -grita Nightwing

Batgirl logra tirarse al suelo antes de que el tronco acierte su objetivo, Nightwing se lanza al aire con un mortal pero no es lo suficientemente algo y uno de los picos lo alcanza arañando su espalda, el dolor lo hace caer con poca gracia.

-Nightwing- grita Batgirl, el tronco viene de regreso, Nightwing mira con terror -Barbara - se lanza sobre ella, logra tirarla a tiempo, cayendo sobre ella, Nightwing gira la cabeza sobre su hombro el tronco ha quedado completamente quieto. -El muy desgraciado ha estado aquí menos de treinta minutos y ha tenido tiempo de poner trampas -gruñe Nightwing. 

-WIng- Batgirl inspecciona su espalda

-Estoy bien, solo fue piel

-Movámonos -dice Batgirl

Ambos llegan al centro del lugar -Caverna sur libre-reportan 

Artemis y Black Bat corren han logrado esquivar la trampas ágilmente gracias a la fuerza de la Amazona, a lo lejos se ve una figura, se acercan con precaución es el pingüino está crucificado, mal herido pero vivo apenas, un ojo está atravesado con una varilla de metal -Se encuentra en la caverna norte -reporta Artemisa, su corazón late más fuerte, la bilis golpean su garganta, corre más rápido, hay una gran puerta de metal grueso esa toma su hacha y empieza a romper la puerta entre gruñidos. Cuando logra abrirla se encuentran todos reunidos.

Caminan con cautela, aún hay trampas por el lugar, el olor se hace más fuerte cuando logran llegar al lugar la escena es indescriptible, Ra se encuentra de cabeza amarrado por los pies y manos completamente degollado, le han arrancado la lengua.

En medio está Bane con la cabeza completamente en la espalda en una posición anormal como su su espalda hubiera sido desarticulada vertebra por vertebra. Bane es alto pero no tanto, dentro de su estómago con los intestinos del mismo Bane enredados está la cabeza del payaso 

La escena es tan nauseabunda que Nightwing corre a un lado y tiene que vomitar.

Hay una figura parada de espalda a ellos una barra de metal en una mano en la otra una pistola, la sangre escurre de entre sus dedos, la respiración es agitada en el hombre.

Batman se acerca con cautela -Jason

El hombre gira sus ojos son inhumanos un verde fosforescente donde debe haber un azul agua -No se acerque - su voz parece del otro mundo, su cuerpo tiembla, está luchando consigo mismo 

-Jason, mírame -dice con voz suplicante Artemisa

El cuerpo de Jason tiembla -No deberias estar aqui - Artemisa casi no reconoce la voz de su amante, Jason gira por completo, las lágrimas caen por su rostro, Batman alista un batarang en su mano, todos se alistan para la lucha, menos Artemisa que da un paso hacia delante -No -ruge Jason sisea "Mierda"

-Se supone que fui por ayuda-Jason la mira -se supone que el Santuario me arreglaria 

-Lo se cariño - dice ella entre lágrimas -Por favor Jason encontraremos la forma 

Jason sacude la cabeza, su cuerpo tiembla mas, los ojos brillan con fuerza, amartilla la pistola -Nunca olvides que te amo.-Jason sube el arma a su cien 

-Noooooo- un grito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vean la actualizacion de hoy  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574995/chapters/41421866  
Who I am. Who I'll Never Be.  
Zootopon  
excelete fics


	3. Chapter 3

Los fundadores del Santuario han llegado, una alarma ha sonado, no ha tenido un problema interno, nadie ha salido de control, si no ha sido un grupo externo quien entró en el Santuario un segundo, falta un paciente. No saben la identidad ya que pidio codigo 35 que es absoluto anonimato, solo puede obtenerse mediante que otro héroe responde por él, autorizando su entrada. 

-Qué sabemos del paciente- pregunta Batman

-Hasta hora que Wally fue quien ingresó -responde Wonder Woman

-¿Dónde está? -pregunta Batman mientras toma el informe que le da Diana

-Salió detrás de la Liga de Asesinos -contesta Superman -he intentado localizarlo pero sin éxito, la liga por otro lado esfumada, tu conoces a Ra más que nosotros. -los tres héroes se encaminan al área de IA para ver si pueden descubrir algo más-a quien buscaría Ra aquí, ¿Porque secuestrar a alguien?

Bruce lee el informe, el caso es peculiar, un paciente humano que tiene un tipo de influencia externa que modifica su psiquis -sabemos dónde está Jason Blood 

Porque preguntas -Diana pregunta mientras busca en la base de datos

¿Quien conocemos que tengamos que lidiar con una influencia externa en su comportamiento? - Clark asiente -bien pensado Bruce

-Excepto que Jason Blood está activo en Inglaterra trabajando con Constantine -señala Diana.-Solo hemos tenido dos codigos 35 y el primero ya resultó ser Dove

Bruce hizo un gruñido desde su garganta. lo que el paciente había trabajado -Las grabaciones

-Bruce sabes que se borran de inmediato, una medida de seguridad que tú mismo estableciste para que no la información no cayera en manos equivocadas y lo principal respete la _privacidad del paciente_ \- Clark recuerda lo último que sabes para dónde va su amigo

-No hay privacidad cuando corre peligro la vida del paciente -añadió Bruce- necesito los discos para recuperar la información

-Bruce -dice Diana en desacuerdo

-Diana si tienes una mejor idea para saber quien es me gustaria escucharla -Bruce espera la respuesta pero no hay ninguna.

-Bien entonces los espero con el material en el área de cómputo, necesita ayuda externa- Bruce se dirige al área de cómputo mientras llama a Barbara y Tim, va a requerir toda la ayuda posible que él mismo puso la extracción de los videos casi irrecuperable

Han pasado horas trabajando en las discotecas cuando por fin logran recuperar el primero.

* * *

En el video comienza la imagen, un hombre sentado con la máscara

-Sabes no necesitas hacer eso con la máscara- es la voz de Wally

-¿Por qué no? no deseo que nadie me reconozca -dice el hombre mientras gira hacia la puerta donde seguro esta Wally

-Cielos eres mas paranoico que Batman -Wally responde desde la puerta. 

_Eso causa una risa proveniente de Barbara y los demas, Bruce gruñe _

-La IA toma los datos, fórmula el diagnóstico y pronostica el siguiente paso para tu recuperación, casi siempre es enfrentar el trauma o traumas a resolver -dice Wally

-Mierda no me van hacer revivir cosas, con razón enloqueciste, yo me largo-dice el paciente levantándose

-¡Oh por favor cálmate! -dice algo desesperado Wally por la renuencia del sujeto entrando para hacerlo sentar de nuevo -No siempre lo hace, si hay algo que no te guste puedes negarte y buscar otra opción, solo ..- Wally manotea, se frota la cara mientras el el paciente lo mira -dale una oportunidad quieres.

El paciente resopla -Si esta mierda me pide algo extraño Wally hago mutis de aquí te lo advierto, aunque me pongo ojos de cachorro pateado 

La voz está algo distorsionada por la máscara, el paciente se mueve nervioso, ladea la cabeza una y otra vez-A la mierda dados se levanta su mano se ve dejar la máscara a un lado luego la toga, los abdominales bien trabajados se encuentran debajo de ella, una camisa negra, jala la silla y el rostro desconfiado sale a la vista

_-Jason -es la palabra que sale de Tim, Barbara y Bruce que deja caer las manos en la mesa de la computadora, es su hijo quien fue secuestrado por Ra._

-Ahora que mierdas hago -pregunta Jason apuntando a la cámara

-Habla de lo que quieras, por que estas aquí -dice Wally y cierra la puerta 

-Pfff que poco paciente -resopla Jason, su cara esta al descubierto, no hay dominio, nada que la cubra, mira la cámara y los golpescitos -que estúpido me siento.

Se reclina en el asiento -Bien empecemos. 

* * *

Jason mira a Wally preocupado -Mierda Wally aquí fue donde perdiste el control -Wally fue a buscarlo hace unos meses para pedirle perdón de la muerte de Roy

-Lo se, todo se quedó de control, pero aquí también fue donde me arreglé -ambos miran la entrada al santuario -, Hood deje estar ahí, sé que pediste el código 35, no quieres que nadie lo sepa, tú seré tu avalare tu entrada , tengo que estar en el proceso -Wally quería dar el apoyo a Jason que Roy no pudo obtener 

Jason se muerde el labio, da un paso y regresa dos -Wally pero no se

-Jason contaras con el apoyo no tan solo tecnológico que ha cambiado mucho, la IA la han mejorado mucho, han puesto medidas preventivas para que no pase -Wally hace una pausa y mira hacia el suelo, siente todavía la sangre de los héroes en su manos -aparte el soporte médico y psicológico es mejor, tal vez logren descifrar lo que está pasando contigo y el pozo

Jason cierra los ojos, piensa en Artemisa, en Bizarro, en los chicos, en la nueva vida que tiene -Vamos a hacerlo -estira la mano para que Wally le entregue la máscara y la toga

Wally ha hecho el papeleo pertinente para su ingreso, solo 15 días permanecerá en el lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

En un momento pasa algo fuera de lo normal no tan solo de lo que se esperaía de alguien que ingresa al santuario si no de lo que se esperaía de Jason una sonrisa no tan solo de la boca, sus ojos realmente sonríen y brillan, muerde un labio y mira a la cámara, las líneas de la ira se borran por completo, los ojos destellan en un azul más mar menos agua, los tintes verdes desaparecidos del pozo -digamos que -suelta una risita tímida sacando el guante izquierdo -digamos que conocí a la chica que llamaré como mía -dio otra pequeña risita y comenzó a tararear

_En el día de verano cuando propuse _   
_, hice ese anillo de bodas de oro del dentista _   
_y le pregunté a su padre, pero su papá dijo: _

Cuando canto

_"No  
, no puedes casarte con mi hija"._

Jason arrojó graciosamente la nariz 

_Ella y yo dio a la fuga _   
_no se preocupan por la religión _   
_que voy a casarse con la mujer que amo _   
_bajo el peso de la frontera Wexford_

_Ella era Artemisa Grace _   
_y yo era Jason Todd _   
_. Tomó mi nombre y luego fuimos uno _   
_abajo en la frontera de Wexford._

La sonrisa traviesa y ojos brillantes permanecía en su rostro cuando enseño a la cámara el anillo de matrimonio - Si soy un bastardo con mucha suerte mueran de envidia.

_Barbara apoyó una mano en su mejilla -Se ve adorable.- Había sonrisas en los rostros de todos olvidando por un momento el problema que había que resolver_

_Bruce puso una mano en el hombro de Tim a falta de Jason en su lugar, Tim miró hacia arriba y vio una sonrisa de Batman que pocas veces era una regalada._

-Y no él problema para nada es eso, ella es hermosa, inteligente - el rostro de Jason era de un hombre no tan solo enamorado y feliz, era como si la felicidad negada en su vida le fuera devuelta -, es una estratega como ninguna , fuerte como un maldito huracán, tú sabes de esas mujeres que en todos los sentidos pueden patear el trasero. Y no, no me intimida tener una mujer de su talla a mi lado, siempre pensó que las mujeres son muy superiores a nosotros, cargan nuestros hijos en sus vientres, no aman y abrazan como madres, suelen ser mucho más inteligentes e instintivas que nosotros 

_Diana sonrió ante eso, sabía que Jason tenía un gran respeto hacia ella y Bárbara, siempre un protector de las mujeres y niños en especial, si querías desatar su furia al grado de tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dispararle al desgraciado era lastimando a algunos de los dos -Es un buen chico -murmuró casi inaudible sabía que tanto Bruce, Dick y Damián no eran tan feministas como él, Tim bueno el chico era tan introvertido que no se sabía pero era gentil con las mujeres, nunca solía saltar de una a otra y las escuchaba como iguales a diferencia de Dick y principalmente Bruce._

_Clark se acercó y le dijo al oído -el tipo de chico que te gustaría tener como colega -Diana le dio una mirada de reojo a Clark que estaba divertido y encantado con las sorpresas del niño rebelde de Bruce, aparentemente no era tan salvaje, osco y espinoso como quería aparentar_

El tema es que salimos de misión, fue un poco intenso todo, casi perdemos al equipo, casi la pierdo a ella, casi ella me pierde -Jason resopla y hace un ademán con la mano como si espantara una mosca- cosas normales en este trabajo -Jason mira hacia otro lado, de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco -Je,je, la cosa es que regresamos a casa y también nos pusimos un poco intensos, rompimos unas cosas, nos caímos en algunos lugares, nos estrellamos en otras y bueno, yo siempre he sido precavido, sabes.... pero no se si fue cuando yo estaba arriba un poco ansioso o cuando ella me sometió -Jason presta atención en sus manos un poco nerviosas, levanta una ceja y ve a la cámara -¡Oh siii! a la mala capucha roja lo vuelve loco cuando ella hace eso y toma el control

_Tim se agacha y pone una mano en la cara -No tenía necesidad de saber eso, gracias por la infomacion Jason -Barbara ríe y despeina el cabello de Tim _

En resumen, algo pasó y hubo fugas. No es algo que tuviéramos pensado -Ahora Jason se ve un poco nervioso -, ser padres con nuestro estilo de vida, no lo había pensado realmente.-Jason queda serio mirando a la nada -realmente no lo quería, no con mi pasado, bebo más que mi padre a su edad, mi vida es mucho más violenta -da un suspiro tartamudo-y el pozo en mi cabeza, siempre luchando contra las putas voces. -Jason pone una mano en su cabeza.

_Bruce cubre su boca, junta los puntos, su corazón late al grado que Clark se preocupa lo toma por delante de su hombro -¿Bruce estás bien? -Bruce empieza carcajearse de una forma nerviosa que hace que paren el video, las cejas de todos se juntan preocupados mientras ven a Bruce sacudir la cabeza._

_Creo que voy a ser abuelo - gira y mira el video - Clark voy a ser abuelo -Clark hace una cara de sorpresa, sacude la cabeza y abraza a su amigo -Felicidades Bruce _

_Tim mira a Bruce, se gira hacia Barbara que esta igual de sorprendida que él y luego ambos miran de nuevo el video detenido -Voy a ser tío - murmura al principio y luego levanta la voz -Barbara voy a ser tío y el idiota ni siquiera me dijo que estaba casado, voy a matarlo -Tim estaba entre feliz e indignado._

_Bruce detiene las felicitaciones venida con la alegría y confusión de las noticias. -Tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible, que quiere Ra con él. -hace una pausa -tal vez la respuesta este en los videos, Tim manda una alerta a cada capa, es prioridad encontrarlo. Que no se acerquen a Ra podría ser peligroso para Jason, solo que informen cuando lo localicen_

_Y TIm así lo hace._

El video corre

Jason mira al video -Cuando me dijo Artemisa que tenía tres meses no puedo negar que quede en shock, luego un golpe de felicidad como nunca había sentido, pero luego -Jason hace una pausa su cara pasó de sorprendida a feliz y luego había horror -No voy a darle a mis hijos el mismo infierno que viví, mis hijos tendrán una vida normal, los entrenare para su protección pero juro por la tumba de mi madre que haré lo que esté en mis manos para que no sean vigilantes o alguna mierda que les chupe su felicidad. -La mano de Jason azotó la mesa un tinte verde vino a sus ojos volviendolos azul agua- No he tocado el alcohol desde entonces, pero no es suficiente, el pozo ha aumentado y estoy aterrorizado de lo que me hace hacer cuando se mezcla con las emociones negativas.

Jason deja caer su espalda sobre el asiento.-Lastime a Tim, casi mato a mi pequeño hermano dos putas veces, una con la manipulación de Talia -Jason hace una mueca similar a una sonrisa sarcástica sacudiendo la cabeza -esa manipuladora mandandome señales contrarias -Jason se acerca a la cámara con una mano apoyada en la mesa -me secuestró de las calles, cosa que le agradezco, me habla de Bruce removiendo todo, - Jason hace un movimiento con la mano en su pecho -me lanza al pozo eso no fue muy gentil de su parte, me da recortes de periódico que dicen que el Joker está vivo que mierdas esperaba algo se rompió dentro de mi - Jason frunce el ceño, se recarga de nuevo en el asiento y mira hacia otro lado, toma aire y saca un resoplido -estaba lidiando con tanto, -dice en voz baja -la traición de mi madre biológica, mi muerte, desenterrarme vivo y luego eso 

Jason toma su cabeza con las dos manos, antes de mirar de nuevo a la cámara -Me dice que no busque venganza, me lleva a entrenar con un puto ruso que me enseña como matar a golpes, un maldito traficante de niños, -Jason vuelve a mirar a la cámara su mirada es depredadora como nunca la vieron, la ira golpeando en él, el pozo brillando en sus ojos despiadados, congela la sangre de todos los que miran él video -que putas pensaba que iba a pasar, niños de no más diez años, por su puesto que despache al desgraciado al otro mundo y puedo decir que no me quita el sueño, todo lo contrario, si no lo hubiera hecho me revolcaria en la culpa por no salvar a esos niños y quitar de la faz de la tierra una escoria como él -Jason se retira lentamente -otro caso siguió ahora niños soldados, ella sabía lo que me hacia eso, como potencializa el efecto del pozo, luego me llevo a donde me dieran pistas de Joker, me enseño que me habían remplazado, eso fue realmente lo que terminó destruyendo toda esperanza siendo un detonador

_Jason está desnudando su alma por primera vez, nunca habló de cómo resucitó, nunca habló de la manipulación de Talia, los efectos del pozo todo fue un secreto, alguno a voces o otros enterrados, la ira, la culpa, el dolor todo bajo la mascara de la ira, Tim lo había presentido que algo mas habia detras de su máscara. _

_Bruce se preguntaba por que Jason nunca había hablado de nada con él, hubiera buscado la forma de ayudarlo, otra forma que diferente que encerrarlo en Blackgate o Arkham como lo hicieron. Le rompia el corazon ver el dolor de su segundo hijo, que se guardara todo el dolor para si mismo. _

Algunas cosas no fueron tan malo -Jason levanta una ceja -la mujer sabe seducirte, ve por Gotham, ve por el payaso tomalos me dijo. 

_Bruce aprieta el hombro de Tim con más fuerza que hace que Tim salte, pide disculpas y pasa la mano por su cara, se alegra que Damian no estuviera presente_

Falle miserablemente con el plan del Joker, estúpidamente quería que Bruce me demostrara que me amaba, que me quería de regreso, amenace a Tim, simule una bomba que estrelle en el mar pero le dije que iba directo a Blüd donde Dick-Jason ríe amargamente -,que loco hace eso y luego vuelve ir a joder a su pobre reemplazo a la torre de los titanes. Maldito jodido, no se como el chico soporta que este a su lado -luego vino a All Castle con Ducra eso si se lo agradezco, el problema vino con la muerte de Bruce

Jason se sacudió en el asiento - eso levantó al pozo como loco, no sabia que hacer con él dolor -Jason baja la mirada -así que solo lo convertí en ira hacia todo, fui con todo hacia los villanos que me lo arrebataron, fui contra Dick por querer detenerme, lastime a Damian -Jason se toma el cabello con ambas manos -lastime al niño por que no sabia como lidiar con la pena, casi mato a Drake de nuevo -Jason levanta el rostro, culpa, dolor era lo que había -Cuando pedir la batalla con Dick cuando colgué del precipicio y él tendió su mano por un momento vi el monstruo en el que me había convertido.-un cambio en el rostro congeló a la audiencia, era sombrío -quise acabar todo, así que solté esperando poner fin a todo. 

-Así que la situación es esta -la mirada es determinada -necesito ayuda con la mierda que tengo en la cabeza, no necesito a al pozo para estar loco, ya con mi vida, mi familia, Willis, mi muerte, el Joker, mi regreso es suficiente, para que esa maldita cosa me vuelva más explosivo -Jason aprieta las mandíbulas -si no estuviera desesperado no estaría aquí, no quiero hacerle esto a mi esposa, mucho menos a nuestros hijos ahora que estamos esperando. Todavía siento mucha ira dentro, remordimiento necesito curarme, ser mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

-Oh dios Jason -murmuró TIm - Bruce ¿lo sabías?

-Tenía sospechas de que Jason pudiera tendencias suicidas cuando era Robin -Bruce reconoce

-Maldición Bruce y lo enviaron a Arkham, no aquí -Tim da una mirada desaprobatoria a Bruce

-Tim, -dice suavemente Barbara -Jason estaba completamente fuera de control y él nunca quiso hablar con nadie de lo que pasaba, no puedes culpara a Bruce o Dick por lo sucedido

Bruce da un fuerte suspiro, necesita saber donde esta Ra qué propósito tiene para retener a Jason -Traten de recobrar los otros videos, si podemos tener un indicio que Jason hubiera descubierto algo, que tenga algo que Ra quiera, tal vez podamos negociar.

Batman da la vuelta, -¿Adonde vas? -Batman mira a Drake -a buscar a Ra, a traer a Jason a salvo. 

* * *

Se han dividido, Superman trata de localizar a Wally, Wonder Woman va en busca de Artemisa y Batman a los escondites de Ra.

Drake por su parte ha llamado a la Young Justice para que apoye en la búsqueda, Batgirl ha movilizado a Spoiler y Black Bat en Gotham por si acaso, por otro lado ya ha llamado a Nightwing.

Batman llega a Nanda Parbat, ha luchado con los hombres de Ra, entra ve algunos hombres derribados pero no han sido por él, algo aterriza a sus espaldas, se prepara para la lucha -Hola Batman -dice Nightwing.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Bruce relajando su postura

-Batgirl me informó de la situación -contesta mientras se acerca a su mentor -Vine a buscar a Ra o a Talia, pero no he tenido éxito alguno 

-Mmmh -mientras camina con Nightwing en busca de pistas recorriendo el edificio 

-Batman -interrupe la concentración de su mentor -hace cuanto viste a Red Hood

-Dos veces en Gotham, una fue captado por las cámaras en el funeral del agente A -dice monótonamente

Dick se sorprende -Estuvo ahi sin que lo vieramos 

Bruce asiente mientras hackea la computadora de Ra -Se escondió entre los arboles, cuando nadie estaba a la vista fue a ofrecer sus respetos al agente A

Dick mira por una ventana pensativo -¿Por que no se acerco? ¿Por que hacernos a un lado?

Batman descarga los archivos encriptados en una memoria y la guarda en su cinturón utilitario -Vamos afuera - podían haber micrófonos en el lugar o algun escucha no deseado. Una vez en el avión Bruce arranca el avión - Dick, en el tiempo que estuviste fuera, recuperando tus recuerdos Jason y yo tuvimos algunas diferencias

Dick lo mira con ojos grandes -Aparte del problema con el pingüino

-Aparte del problema con el pingüino 

-Que tan grave -Dick cruza los brazos, algo molesto

-Lo heche a perder, la única oportunidad que tuve de arreglar las cosas y lo acuse de ser Leviathan - un pequeño destello de culpa en la voz de Bruce -Luego cuando supo cómo fue lo de Alfred, lo tomó muy mal

-¿Que tan mal? -Dick podría tener una leve idea de cómo afectaría a Jason la muerte de Alfred, sabia que tenia un apego hacia Tim, tal vez culpa, tal vez esa culpa se volvió cariño, tuvieron buena relación después de que Jason decidió ir por el camino correcto, con algunos altibajos, aun con Damian, Jason lo intento. Pero Alfred era a quien amaba con todo el corazón y tal vez la única razón de mantenerse dentro de la familia. Jason amaba a Alfred sobre todas las cosas antes de su altercado con Batman solían verse mucho

-Muy mal -fue todo lo que contestó Bruce pero recordó ese día Jason paso de dolor a ira, de ira a dolor casi lo mata Bane y Jason casi mata a Bane de no haber llegado Batman a tiempo no alguno de los dos hubiera muerto, fue la única vez que vio a Bane con miedo, no importaba lo que Bane le diera a Jason, el muchacho seguía levantándose para atacar, cada golpe que daba, cada herida era con el propósito de dejarle una lesión permanente, era como si quisiera despedazarlo poco a poco, Bane ya había perdido una mano, la otra había sido completamente atravesada, una herida en el hombro, cortesía de Jason y su espada. Jason tambien estaba mal herido, la mascara que cubría su boca había sido completamente partida a la mitad, el labio roto, el dominio del lado derecho completamente roto, un ojo hinchado, sangraba por la cien izquierda, seguro tenia costillas rotas.

Cuando Batman detuvo la pelea y envió a Bane bajo resguardo a un hospital él y Jason entraron en una discusión acalorada, entonces esa historia en el tejado cambio a favor de Jason, aun herido como lo dejo Bane dio una fuerte batalla, pero a diferencia de su mentor se contuvo a tiempo para no hacer un daño irreparable, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta Bruce que Jason siempre había estado contenido aun en sus peores épocas. Solo un detalle le atrajo la atención a Bruce el ojo hinchado de Jason parecía por momentos dar un brillo verdoso cuando los golpes se volvían más fuertes y luego el brillo desaparecía en ese momento Red Hood se retiraba de Batman para darle tiempo a recuperarse o intentaba a alejarse. Si hubiera sabido lo que ahora tal vez podía sospechar que Jason mismo estaba teniendo más de batalla ahi mismo, internamente podia estar luchando contra la influencia del pozo. Después de ese día no volvieron a toparse frente a frente. 

Red Hood fingió estar de lado de perpetua para infiltrarse junto con los Outlaws en una misión riesgosa, al grado que hubo momentos que dejo a los chicos fuera para mantenerlos seguros, Red Hood, Artemisa y Bizarro jugaron su papel en la derrota de Perpetua. Red Hood como infiltrado y Artemisa como informante de Diana, movían las fichas del ajedrez para secretamente acomodar las cosas para las capas. Los Outlaws nunca tuvieron el reconocimiento debido ya que solo ejecutaron desde el interior, cuando las cosas se arreglaron por fin, ellos solo desaparecieron.

-Batman -Dick volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos -¿A donde nos dirigimos ahora?

-A Gotham, necesito hablar con Damian - Un viaje sin resultados, se les acaba las guaridas donde Ra, Talia o Nyssa pueden estar, Bruce quiere mantener a Damian lejos del problema por los Al Ghul pero tendrá que ir a la base de los Teen Titans. 

* * *

Wonder Woman a buscado la base de los Outlaws, por fin la encuentra pero no hay nadie en casa -Hola a Wonder Woman -Diana lanza un llamado al Santuario 

-Te escuchamos fuerte y claro -contesta por el intercomunicador Barbara que esta junto con Tim recuperando el siguiente video

-Logre encontrar la base de los Outlaws 

-Dime que encontraste alguna pista -la voz de Barbara suena esperanzada

-Lo siento esta completamente vacia -Diana miraba el lugar, había dos sillas volcadas en el suelo, la computadora prendida -al parecer salieron del lugar con prisa, tal vez se enteraron del secuestro 

-Alguna pista que puedas ver Wonder Woman 

-Nada a la vista, pero tal vez puedan obtener archivos de su computadora -Diana se acerca al servidor que esta prendido 

-Podemos hacer eso - dice Barbara, ella llevara de la mano a Diana en el proceso para lograr la coneccion entre las dos maquinas. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia, como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, cambios, contribuciones 
> 
> Un fuerte abrazo a todos

Todos volvieron a reunirse en el Santuario ya habían redoblado la seguridad del lugar, algo tarde, pero nunca esperaron un ataque tan agresivo desde fuera.

Superman llegó con la única nueva que vieron a Wally con los forajidos en el desierto en busca de la liga pero ya se habían retirado del lugar hace un día.

Por otro lado la información de los Forajidos encontrada por Barbara que ayudo por horas a Diana para hacer el hackeo algo más difícil de lo que esperaba Barbara aun con los archivos abiertos y del desconocimiento de Diana en el tema con un "Que ponga que"o "cual es el IP", después de dos horas lo logro indica que una semana antes habían tenido una lucha con Ra en West Point (Monrovia). Tal vez estaria ahí la clave.

Cuando llegó Batman ahora no tan solo se había unido Nightwing, había sido imposible deshacerse de Robin, tal vez podría ser útil con el conocimiento que tenía de su abuelo y los efectos del pozo, solo que tenia una advertencia que Bruce hizo duramente hacia el niño , podría poder ir, ayudar bajo la promesa de lo que supiera de Jason en ese lugar nunca debería usarlo en contra del mismo Jason, de otra forma Bruce retira el manto de Robin. Extrañamente el niño aceptó sin poner alguna excusa, realmente estaba preocupado por encontrar a Todd, tal vez la noticia de que iba a ser tío, tal vez remordimientos de su trato hacia Jason, tal vez cuando lo descubrió tan roto en la tumba de Alfred.

Drake por su lado abrió algunos archivos de la IA del archivo del segundo Robin, una recomendación realizó la terapia con algún tipo de telepata experimentado como J'onn J'onzz, o tratamiento psicológico fuera de la IA, pero el paciente se negó, así que llevarían a cabo el siguiente nivel en el programa de la IA donde tocarían temas para tratar como tareas que se realizan por el paciente, era estrictamente prohibido que el paciente reviviera sus traumas más profundos debido a su complejidad. 

Al parecer lo único que quedaba por el momento era la información de los videos, era una decisión difícil de tomar ya que dejaba de lado la privacidad del paciente, discutido durante horas si era lo correcto o no, todos estaban de acuerdo que no era lo correcto, pero para desgracia lo necesario, el tiempo se agotaba, si hubiera la posibilidad de que descubriera algo, tal vez utilizarlo para encontrar una Capucha Roja

* * *

Jason ya estaba sentado, miro a la cámara se veía agotado -Maldita sea como te extraño Ducra -suspiro -el maldito avance es lento como la mierda 

-Necesitamos encontrar los desencadenantes -dijo la IA

Jason arrugo la nariz -Y como demonio los voy a encontrar todo desencadena esta mierda, las puertas mentales las esta destruyendo como si no fuera nada

-El Marciano es una buena recomendación -contesta con voz rebotica la IA

-No mierda, no -resopla Jason cruzando los brazos -hay demasiadas cosas aquí dentro -señala su cien - mi familia, lo que paso en calles, mi muerte, mi resurrección, el pozo, Arkham, Blackgate por nombrar algunas. 

-Entonces empecemos por tu familia -la voz rebotica sonó 

Jason funciono de nuevo la nariz a disgusto -¿De verdad tengo que hablar de eso?

_ Tampoco le gusto mucho a la familia de murciélagos que Jason tocara el tema Bruce estaba seguro de ser un desencadenador de la locura del pozo había visto un ligero tinte verde en sus ojos cuando discutían pero pensó que era una cuestión de luz, nunca sospecho que fuera la fosa.  _  
_Tim temía que pudiera ser otro desencadenador debido a como Jason tomo el ser remplazado, aun que habían pasado esa brecha y tenían buenas relaciones desde entonces, Tim recibió una disculpa de Jason por tratarlo de es forma_  
_Dick podía jurar que era otro desencadenador, la comparación constante de la que había sido sujeto y a veces era, cuando pelearon_  
_Barbara y Damian se seintian tranquilos al respecto, Barbara dudaba en disparar el pozo de Jason, nunca fue agredida por el chico. Damian juraba que Jason estaba loco y el pozo era solo una escusa para lo psicópata que estaba _

-Es necesario para el progreso del paciente si no desea tratamiento con intervención de seres vivos. -dijo la inteligencia artificial, era lo último que había logrado, algo experimental que no había tenido la ocasión de probar que tan confiable podría ser un cambio de una psicología

Jason resopló frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado al parecer se resolvió incómodo con el tema -Familia, que mierdas voy a saber de la familia si salte de una disfuncional a otra tal vez menos disfuncional 

Jason toma su cabeza entre sus manos, sus brazos están apoyados en la mesa -Maldición y yo voy a formar una -Jason se endereza con cara de preocupación -esto apesta, como voy a formar una si no tengo idea de que es una familia normal. No se como ser un buen padre- Jason vuelve a restregar su cara con sus manos, luego se levanta y camina tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones negativas.

-Vista al frente, se le habilitara un medidores de signos. -Jason levanta el rostro un pequeño dispositivo se adhiere en su ojo una cámara para detectar los cambios de este, en un recuadro a un lado aparece el iris es azul zafiro, los que lo conocieron antes del su muerte saben que es su color y que los tonos verdes que bordean la pupila vinieron con su resurrección, Jason se coloca una especie de pulcera que medirá su frecuencia cardíaca, dos chupones son colocados en sus cienes. El monitorie del iris, frecuencia cardíaca y medidor actividad bioeléctrica cerebral colocado, Ondas Gama y Alfa se encuentran arriba, hay concentración, calma y meditación. Las aguas del verde de sus ojos estan tranquilas, con un ligero balanceo como un tiburón que nada en busca de la presa sin prisa, la frecuencia cardíaca es normal. 

Jason se toma un tiempo hay silencio Jason mira el techo tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el aire, las ondas Theta se elevan, las Gamas se conservan, las Alfa tratan de nivelar el estado emocional de tristeza, el pozo en su ojo hace un pequeño balanceo como si escuchara que algo se aproxima pero se mantienen estables. -Mi padre, Willis Todd un verdadero imbécil, creo que heredé esa parte de él, nunca creí que me amaba 

_ Por un momento más de uno sacudió la cabeza no entendiendo a lo que se refiere Jason, Willis Todd y amor nunca fueron de la mano _

-El solía pelear tanto con mamá, con Catherine-Jason está con la mirada fija en un punto ahora las ondas Betas aumentan, las Alfa bajan, hay ansiedad, el verde juega en su ojo subiendo y bajando, la frecuencia cardíaca es estable - WIllis cuando llegaba borracho o mi mamá robaba el dinero para sus drogas venían los problemas-un suspiro tartamudo -,recuerdo que al principio me escondía debajo de la mesa con nuestro perro. Pero cuando tuve siete empecé a enfrentarme a Willis, la presión aumentó, los golpes vinieron, Willis llegaba con más frecuencia borracho ahora no solo era mamá el objeto para desahogarse, era yo, golpes ofensas, lo inútil que era, la gran decepción y al día siguiente las excusas patéticas. -Las ondas Theta vuelven a elevarse tristeza

_Barbara se sintió tan mal ella también jugo ese juego cuando le dijo que nunca sería Dick Grayson, fue cruel sin conocer al chico, cuando se le pidió su opinión lo describió como inestable, aunque anexo con potencial. Había críticas, pero nunca buscaron la solución, el niño venia de un hogar abusivo en que demonios estaban pensando todos._

Jason hace una pausa entrelazando sus dedos Theta vuelve a subir más, el pozo se desparrama haciendo sus ojos azul agua el azul que suele Jason tener desde su muerte de forma más constante - de no ser por esas cartas, esas cartas que me enloquecieron ese día, ese día que perdí todo. -un suspiro - los recuerdos no hubieran venido yo no lo sabía -las Thetas suben mas, las catecolaminas hace que el aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca aumente, una lagrima cayo en su mano, su rostro seguía mirando sus manos - cuando nací él quería regalarme el mundo, consiguió un empleo honrado, pero como siempre lo heche a perder todo, maldito karma. -lágrimas siguen goteando en la mano - yo enferme a los pocos meses de nacido, hizo todo lo posible por que sobreviviera, el empleo que tenia WIllis no podía pagarlas, así que volvio a lo que sabia. Robos, bailo el baile con villanos como Riddler y otros. 

_Bruce no solo esta escuchando los pensamientos de su hijo, si no esta leyendo sus sentimientos. Si hubiera sido diferente con el chico, si hubiera tenido más acercamiento y dejar dar todo por sentado cuando era niño, si hubiera dejado de pensar muy en el fondo que era Dick, si hubiera insistido más en impulsar su autoestima tal vez no tendría ese idea de él mismo, pensó Bruce. De que forma puede pensar que enfermarse es su culpa. Luego recordó cuando tuvo Jason una gripe y quería salir a patrullar sin importar su estado, como a pesar de estar enfermo estuvo feliz siendo cuidado y acompañado por Bruce, cuando durmió en su hombro, como permitió ser llevado en brazos a su habitación cuando difícilmente permitía el contacto físico, ese día no fue viejo, ese día Jason uso la palabra con P, "gracias papá" murmuró acalenturado. Debió saberlo él detective, seguro era la primera vez que Jason era cuidado no él cuidador. Cuando el pozo bailaba en su ojo dejándolo verde agua se dio cuenta que Jason no siempre estaba en ira, sino que también la tristeza era una contaste en el chico _

Jason limpio su cara y se sentó más derecho con los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida -Willis puso comida en la mesa, a veces cuando había sido un buen día ayudaba a mamá y a veces -Jason da una sonrisa tímida, Theta baja, el pozo se asienta, la frecuencia cardíaca se estabiliza, Gama, Alfa y Delta suben un buen recuerdo - me llevaba al circo -Jason deja caer su mentón sobre sus manos apoyadas en la mesa - fue ahí donde vi por primera vez a los flying Graysons -los dientes se desnudan ante una amplia sonrisa - recuerdo que vi al mocoso Dick brincar en el aire, parecía que tenía alas, yo lo admiraba, su agilidad, lo alegre que era. Cuando WIllis me llevo a conocerlo me quede mudo.

_Dick no pudo evitar sonrojarse solo un poco, su pequeña ala había sido su admirador, deseaba que el antiguo Dick no hubiera sido un imbécil con él cuando descubrió que era Robin. Cuando encontraran a Jason trataría de afirmar su hermandad haciéndole saber que estaría para él a pesar de la renuencia de Jason a ser ayudado, se prometió que estaría para sus sobrinos, si Jason y Artemisa se lo permitían. Luego pensó mocoso siempre tiene prisa para todo, murió primero, se casó antes que el mismo Bruce y ahora seria padre. Con Jason nunca se sabía que podía pasar._

Había un destello de inocencia olvidada en su rostro - je,je me alegra que esto se borre por que si no tendría que matar a psicólogo para evitar el riesgo de que hablara, no podría soportar a petulante GoldenBoy brincando alrededor de mí, diciéndome -Jason hizo una vocecita imitando a Grayson de forma dramática se puso las manos en el corazón y otra en la frente -"Oh little wing yo sabía que era tu favorito" "No seas asi Jay se que me amas y admiras" se levantó sacudió la cabeza -el imbécil es capaz de darme un autógrafo, maldito infierno que sería. -dijo entre risas mientras el pozo se ausento casi invisible, Gama repiqueteaba, felicidad, alegría, risa

_Pequeñas risitas hubo ante la imitación. -Yo no hablo así -dijo Dick intentando sonar ofendido _  
_-Realmente haces Grayson -dijo Damian tratando de verse serio pero una pequeña linea hacia arriba de su boca lo delataba_  
_-Jason va a matarnos a todos si se entera de esto, así sera mejor que contengas tu acoso hacia él entiendes Dick, no quiero morir todavía -añadió Tim a veces la familia no era tan difícil de amar_  
Creo que Jason ha captado tu esencia -Bromea Clark con Dick que termina por darse por vencido con humor

Jason miró hacia la mesa, jugó un poco con sus manos y luego sacudió la cabeza, Theta avanzo, el pozo se movió, tristeza -Sí, tuvimos nuestros momentos, pocos, que me encargue de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente o no se si fue el pozo o no se si fue el recuerdo que le regale a S'aru voluntariamente, Jason ladea la cabeza seria ese mi recuerdo más preciado -Jason sube los hombros - como sea no importa. La cuestión es que Willis hizo un trabajo para Cobblepot, pero todo fue una trampa para inculparlo. -Las mandíbulas de Jason se aprietan, Beta se levanta, el pozo repica el ojo de Jason, ira, estres -El tal vez no esté muerto, 

_La tensión se siente en la familia, -!Que! -dice al unísono Dick y Tim -Miran a Batman quien se ve igual de sorprendido que ellos, él tampoco tiene la respuesta._

-¿Cómo te sientes con eso? -pregunta la IA

Jason suelta una carcajada y sacude la cabeza, todas las ondas se elevan, bajan un completo desastre, el pozo llena por completo su ojo, la frecuencia cardíaca sube -¿Que como me siento con eso? -resopla -¿Como mierdas me voy a sentir? 

-No está respondiendo la respuesta 

Jason su rostro muestra enojo, pero las ondas en su cerebro gritan confusión, dolor, ira, ansiedad -Estúpida maquina, confundido, ¿Como más me voy a sentir? el viejo sacrifico muchas cosas en el camino por mi culpa, luego nos hizo otras cosas malas, me escribe que me ama desde la cárcel donde nunca fui a visitarlo. -golpea con la palma la mesa -y luego que fue voluntario en un experimento para salir e ir por mi. No se ni como putas digerir eso. -otro golpe en la mesa, el pozo se hace mas brillante - pero enloquecí, maldita sea, que tan diferente hubiera sido mi vida si ese hijoputa no lo hubiera inculpado. -Los ojos de Jason brillaron con un verde casi brillante, Theta brinca arriba, abamo, Beta sube y sube, dolor con ira -tal vez mi madre no hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera pasado tanta mierda que pase en las calles, no hubiera muerto a golpes y explotado y mucho menos hubiera tenido que arrastrarme desde dentro de mi ataúd para salir como un maldito zombie con daño cerebral y danzar por las calles de Gotham no se cuanto tiempo. -Jason azota la mano con ira en la mesa, muestra los dientes como un perro rabioso el pozo brilla, Beta sale casi de la gráfica, el corazón se agita -, _mierda, puta mierda_. -lada respira tratando de controlarse 

_Cada palabra, cada golpe en la mesa cada exabrupto hace que algunos brinquen un poco, entre ellos Damian que ve la presencia de el pozo brillando, los cambios fisiológicos, no ha conocido a nadie que la presente de esa forma, no su abuelo, no su madre, ni su tía que han usado los pozos durante años -Eso no es normal -dice en voz baja pero audible._  
_Barbara para el video -A que te refieres Damian -ahora la atención está en Damian _  
_-La presencia del pozo después de tanto tiempo se la sumersión Gordon -señala Damian -algo no está bien en Todd, el pozo es temporal, no dura años, la fuerza, la locura del pozo_  
_Bruce se acerca a Damian -El motivo por el cual Jason vino al Santuario es el pozo, te lo había hecho saber_  
_-Yo pensé que era un pretexto que Todd se mantenía así mismo como excusa a que es un psicópata -dice Damian sin burlas, una observación objetiva_  
_Bruce giro completamente a Damian poniéndose a su altura -Damian que sabes de los pozos _  
_-Que no reviven a los muertos después de 20 minutos máximo para que no sean como una especie de zombie, esto debe hacerse en la fecha de su nacimiento, cosa que en Todd no sucedió, el ya estaba vivo cuando lo lanzaron al pozo, regenera y rejuvenece, fuerza y locura temporal, también crea adicción, pero Todd no ha vuelto a sumergirse ni a un -Damian hizo una pausa, no quería recordarle a su padre la paliza que le dio a Jason - ¿Padre sabías que Todd resucitó en su propia tumba?_  
_-No Damian -murmura con voz ronca -de haberlo sabido nunca lo hubiera llevado a Etiopía cuando tu moriste en busca de respuestas para traerte de vuelta a mi _  
_-!OH enserio Bruce! -grita horrorizada Diana -No se como sigue él muchacho cuerdo después de tantos horrores que ha vivido. Todavía agregaste mas al costal -Diana cruza los brazos mirándolo con desaprobación. _  
_-Tt Todd y cuerdo no van en una oración -dice Damian en defensa de su padre _  
_-No es momento de discutir -dice Batman incorporándose -necesitamos recuperarlo lo antes posible -Damian para que quisiera Ra a Jason  
_ _Damian mira el vídeo -No lo se padre, Jason tan inestable como siempre ha sido no es útil para la liga, tiende a desobedecer continuamente._


	7. Chapter 7

Jason despierta desorientado, lo último que recuerda es haber estado en la sesión de meditación tratando de levantar los muros mentales para mantener al pozo abajo, después vino la practica de pelea donde subían el nivel de los disparadores del pozo y luego cambiaban el holograma a un civil, un amigo o alguien conocido donde Jason tenía que frenar el ataque, cuando se trata de introducir a Batman o a Damian estaba terriblemente fallando sobre todo cuando iniciaban la desacreditación, entonces el Jason montaba en cólera lanzando golpes, disparos virtuales, una vez le acertó uno a Batman justo entre ceja y ceja, a Damian le dio uno en la garganta para que dejara de parlotear, ambos fueron al final de la práctica solo por diversión, pero la IA no estaba programada para el sarcasmo de Jason.

Justo en medio de la práctica llegó la Liga de las sombras, Jason lo tomo como parte de esta y cuando el holograma de Drake apareció Jason contuvo el ataque, solo fue hasta cuando hirieron su brazo y empezó a sangrar se dio cuenta que no era parte de la práctica, para su desgracia fue demasiado tarde, un dardo en el cuello lo dejó noqueado.

Jason siente pesadas cadenas que restringen sus movimientos en las muñecas y tobillos, está sobre una roca, las manos están atadas por dos grilletes por arriba de su cabeza, sus brazos desnudos y espalda siente el frío de la roca donde está acostado, las piernas con escasa movilidad, los grilletes lastiman sus tobillos, intenta moverse para alcanzar la otra muñeca y sentir la cerradura de ellas, tal vez si puede obtener algún tipo de ganzúa, metal pueda liberarse, pero es imposible. Decide sacudirlas un poco están apretadas ni intentando dislocarse el pulgar seria inutil. 

Jason deja caer la cabeza resopla en el aire, escucha el rechinar de una puerta, gira de inmediato la cabeza para conocer a su captor, aunque tiene una ligera sospecha de quien pudiera ser Nyssa Al Ghul debido a la última batalla, pero sería tan vengativa la mujer al grado de cazarlo hasta el Santuario, sin embargo el que entra es el mismo Ra Al Ghul junto con algunos hombres de su guardia. 

Ra entra, mira a Jason, una cruel sonrisa brilla en la boca de Ra, un extraño brillo hay cuando mira a su presa como si fuera el premio conseguido que siempre quiso.-¡Que mierda Ra! -gruñe Jason

Ra toma la camisa blanca de Jason y la arranca de un tirón, un escalofrío sube por la espalda de Jason -Suéltame -escupe Jason. 

Ra toma con fuerza la mandíbula, se acerca de forma desagradablemente cerca del rostro de su cautivo joven, Jason trata de sacudirse lo pero el agarre es fuerte -Hay esta -murmura con una cruel mueca mientras pasa el filo de una puñal sobre la carne de Jason que lo hace sisear 

El rostro de Jason es soltado con brusquedad, Ra mira hipnotizado como la herida empieza a cerrarse. -Magnífico - dice mientras contempla la completa sanación de Jason. -Es hora de empezar las pruebas

Los ojos furioso y asombrados de Jason observan como hombres se acercan a él -Quitenme sus estúpidas garras de encima -intenta luchar pero las restricciones son fuertes y un pinchazo lo deja fuera de combate. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Los analisis de Jason arrojados por la IA tienen triple seguridad, esa es utilizada cuando algún paciente tienen algo que pudiera matarlo o alguna debilidad mortal en caso de metahumanos y alienigenas. Esa seguridad fue hecha por los mejores tirarla es imposible pero siguen intentando sin éxito. _   
_Han discutido sin continuar con las terapias grabadas, por lo menos hasta ahora piensas que tiene que ver algo con el pozo._

El vídeo corre Jason recupera la respiración un poco más tranquila las ondas han descendido junto con la furia y el pozo pero sigue presente -claro que quería matar al desgraciado -dice tranquilo, una mirada fría pero carente de pozo un tinte azul mar gélida en su rostro las Betas suben junto con las Gama, concentración, conocimiento -La muerte será algo demasiado piadoso -una sonrisa cruel completamente depredador el pozo baila de forma sutil con su azul como una seducción de ambas -, si el cálculo era arriesgado y pensé por un momento que la había cagado de forma monumental -lanza un brazo al aire -tendría su paga al castigo conforme al pecado -Jason sin el pozo era frío calculador, la pasión hecha a un lado, solo venganza fría en él, su mirada azul es capaz de enfriar los corazones se acerca a la cámara, levanta una ceja -así que le arrebate lo que tenía, un disparo bala de fogueo en el monóculo, un cristal en su ojo que lo mantuviera abajo durante un tiempo, la presencia de las cámaras para que el mundo lo supiera -Jason se incorpora pero es totalmente depredador - era lo que necesitaba. 

-Para mi desgracia no contaba con todo el desastre que venía en camino -las facciones se suavizan el chico es un torbellino de emociones, las ondas bailan, saltando subiendo o bajando balanceando seguirlo es difícil, Jason pasa de frío pasa a caliente sin tocar el tibio, pasa de ira a insensibilidad calculadora y después a tristeza, era difícil seguirlo, ahora entendía Tim por que las peleas con Bruce, uno casi alexino, constipado emocionalmente y el otro completamente desbordado saltando de una a otra, apasionado, frío, confundido entre los cambios abruptos - por un momento pensé que el cálculo del disparo había errado, luego caí en la estupidez de desenmascararme y podía encontrar la conexión entre Batman y Bruce, por lo tanto había jodido todo, si llegaba a Bruce, llegaría a los demás-ahora una mueca de disgusto sobre el mismo -quería darme un balazo por idiota, pero no hubiera logrado mucho con una bala de fogueo solo dolería 

_Bruce siente un nudo en su estomago, nunca pudo investigar el caso esta tan envuelto en sus problemas, se sintió tan culpable_   
_-Lo sabias Batman -Dick pregunta de forma fría _   
_Bruce niega con la cabeza, Tim rechina los dientes -Maldición Bruce deja de cargarla con Jason de esa forma, tal vez sea difícil pero no es el Joker tu sabes o lo comparas con él -gruñe_   
_Damian parpadea traga también tiene su equipaje de culpa - Creo que tendremos que disculparnos con Todd cuando vuelva_

Jason sigue explicando los sucesos la angustia empieza a mirarse en los monitores-Luego la fortaleza flotante se estaba viniendo abajo, no sabia que mierdas estaba pasando.-una expresión de miedo confirma las ondas -tenia que ir por B, tenía que ir por Artemisa, no sabía si estaban bien, tenía que evitar que esa cosa se colapsara asesinando personas inocentes, a las personas que juré proteger -desesperación era lo que venia ante el recuerdo 

-Mierda todo un desastre esa noche -Jason se dejó caer en el respaldo dolor, el pozo se levanta - hago un salto de fe esperando caer en la fortaleza invisible, esperando no matarme en el intento y que encuentro para hacerlo todo más hermoso aún -Jason sacude la cabeza lanza una trompetilla al aire -,al jodido murciélago a un más enloquecido que yo, al parecer creo que el también tiene problemas con el pozo, se que ha tenido sus chapuzones. 

_Bruce dejo de respirar, nunca hablo de lo que pasó esa noche con nadie, con Alfred imposible no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la desaprobación de su mayordomo que mas bien era un padre para él, Dick hubiera estado decepcionado pero sabía que lo perdonaría en un tiempo, pero lo necesitaba a su lado. _

_Intento ocultarselo a Tim pero supo algo, intentó confrontarlo con amabilidad, ¿pero que hizo? golpeó al muchacho, si hubiera sabido lo grave de Jason, no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado Tim, era difícil de predecir, podía volverse tan frío y cortar lazos, que era lo que temía._

_Damian supo que hubo una reprimenda, pero nunca supo hasta qué punto fue lastimado Jason, sólo alentaría al niño a hacer lo mismo con Tim si se presentaba el caso, ya que con Jason intentó hacerlo dos veces fallando miserablemente_

-Los golpes volaban, el hombre no se detenía -Jason se tropezaba con sus palabras, hubo un cambio a asombro en la mirada y hacía ademanes y gesticulaciones, las ondas Beta subieron, las Alfa bajaron, completo dolor a casi llegar a depresión- por un momento pensé que me mataría de nuevo, me arrancaría la cabeza,

_Buce se sacudió ante la palabra "me mataría de nuevo" eso era algo nuevo, siempre fue claro al culpar al payaso por su muerte, nunca a Batman, ni siquiera lo culpo por no llegar tiempo, su enojo por no vengarlo y contra el payaso que con gusto despachará al otro mundo_  
¿Bruce de que habla?- Clark miro a Batman horrorizado  
-Yo... estaba mal -Bruce se siente terrible.

La tristeza era una contaste y yo no quería levantar un dedo contra él, no quería otra guerra. -Jason gira la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, un tinte de dolor -sabes aunque ellos no... -suspira gran tisteza, la frecuencia cardiaca baja, el pozo sigue brillando-para mi son mi familia y son importantes. Pero mi otra familia también es mucho más importante y la perdí ese día - su rostro se descompuso se encorvo un poco más -se sacrificaron para evitar la colisión, pensé que los perdería. Pensé perdida a la mujer que amo, a un pequeño gran hermano -Jason suspira -B me rescato del murciélago enloquecido, llevándome con Artemisa, intentábamos encontrar una solución para evitar el colapso, B sujeto un gran tubo y se lanzó por un portal -Jason suspira y cierra los ojos -el primer beso de ella, en todo el caos, luego la muy ingrata me lanza sin decoro fuera del edificio haciéndome aterrizar en una azotea. -Jason hace una pausa, tristeza profunda, respiraciones lentas, el recuerdo de un profundo dolor - ,explotaron en el cielo, junto con mi corazón, solo quería morir con ellos -un suspiro fuerte - otra vez llegó él, ya no pensaba, ya no sentía ni siquiera cuando volvió la refriega, ni siquiera cuando crujían mis huesos rotos debajo de sus manos, cuando deje de ver con un ojo -Jason cierra los ojos dejando descansar su cabeza hacia atrás - luego la nada -suspira como si hubiera descansado.

-Luego vino al rescate mi único amigo Roy que murió pero eso es otra historia. -suspira lagrimas de sus ojos salen - eso curioso Willis ni siquiera esta y sigue mordiéndome el trasero de laguna forma ¿porque nos perdimos tanto en él camino? ambos hemos sido un desastre

-¿Lo has buscado? -pregunta la IA

-No realmente, solo rastros de que estuvo en hierve el agua, pero resultó no ser él - Jason sube los hombros pero el dolor se lee en sus constantes, la presencia del pozo es diferente cuando esta en ira -,con Sheila mi madre biológica que me vendió a Joker fue más que suficiente. 

-¿Cuántos padres has tenido? -pregunta la IA

-Cuatro -responde Jason -fallidos todos 

_Bruce siente un frió concentrándose en su estómago, no tiene forma de debatir ante eso, no después de su asesinato, no después de que regreso y no supo blindarle ayuda _

-Unos más que otros -agrega Jason - no todo es culpa de ellos, creo que siempre fui difícil de amar -sube los hombros la tristeza aumenta junto con el pozo - mis padres biológicos un verdadero asco, mi madre más que mi padre, los adoptivos por otro lado resultaron mejores. -Jason muerde su labio - aun están aquí -da un golpe en su pecho 

-¿Háblame de tu padre adoptivo? - La IA ajusta los patrones de lectura

Jason tuerce la boca una gran tristeza se ve en las lecturas y el pozo se levanta repiqueteando -Hemos intentado, pero nunca seré suficiente, eso me agota. - Lagrimas amenazan los bordes de sus ojos -, nunca fui lo que él quería, creo que las ratas de las callejeras no se llevan con los millonarios, un pesado equipaje dijo una vez que hablaba con Alfred - Jason agacho la mirada el corazón se le rompía era tan diferente cuando desnudaba su alma, todo lo que guardo -No puedo culpar lo, hay muchas cosas que un niño mimado no entiende, aun que sea huérfano

_-Buuum - Tim no pudo evitar la expresión -lo siento -cuando sintió la mirada de su mentor con una linea en su boca. _

-Ninguno de ellos puede entender y no - la ira repiqueteo junto con los latidos cardíacos - no puede ser el sustituto de su GoldenBoy por que no se como sonreír a la mínima provocación, no fui amado como él lo fue, no soy actor para brillar en el histrionismo, no puedo ser el Babybird por que apesar de que amaba la escuela tuve que dejarla cuando mi padre fue a la cárcel y tenia que cuidar de mi madre, no puedo ser el mocoso del demonio por que no soy su hijo biológico que tiene un pase gratis si comete un error, no recibí el ego del tamaño de la luna por que se piensa que es lo mejor de lo mejor y su madre, abuelo y padre se lo siguen alimentando - el ojo era completamente verde fosforescente, solo el pozo estaba ahí, un gran estrés había en él - Solo soy la rata callejera que fue golpeado por su padre, que tuvo una madre adicta que paso mierda y media en las calles que ellos ni se imaginan lo que fue vivir en ese lugar, solo soy el que murió a golpes y explotado por un maníaco que tiene mas derechos que yo, la mancha de los Robins, el que regreso mal y por eso le corto la yugular con un batarag y murió por segunda vez en un sucio edificio entre escombros 

_Un silencio sepulcral hubo en el lugar._


	9. Chapter 9

Jason abre los ojos de golpe jadea ante el dolor, lleva un día cautivó, lo han pinchado, drogado, cortado sin número de veces, volteado de arriba a bajo, esta agotado, mareado y de mal humor, cuando se suelte va ir a mutilar a Ra las dos manos.

Una mano delicada pasa por su cabello pegostioso en la frente, él intenta alejarse con un gruñido -Tranquilo -dice la voz femenina 

Jason enseña los dientes -Vete a la mierda tu y la momia de tu padre -gruñe

-No hay por que ser descortés -dice Talia con suavidad 

Jason levanta una ceja -Por qué no intercambiamos de lugar para ver que tan cortés eres después de ser tratada como conejillo de indias.

-Temo que debo declinar esa oferta -dice ella pasando los dedos por el pecho desnudo de Jason

-Quieres parar con eso Talia no es agradable - dice molesto no quiere sentir las garras de esa mujer encima de él 

-No dijiste lo mismo en el hotel en Barcelona cuando robe tu virginidad - dice suavemente Talia

Jason lanza una carcajada al aire - Talia, Talia, está bien puedo darte eso, pero NO gracias, deja de manosearme. o ¿Eres de las que no entiende un NO por respuesta? - Obviamente sabía que era de las que no lo entendía, de otra forma no hubiera drogado a Bruce para engendrar a Damian

-Veo que quieres hacerte el difícil - dice con voz seductora Talia mientras pasa su mano por el abdomen de Jason

-Talia, no te atrevas, no respondo por quien venga a patearte el trasero -entre cierra los ojos Jason mirando a la mujer que no deja de repasar su cuerpo. -¿Que mierda pasa con ustedes los Al Ghul? degenerados, tanta agua del pozo les ha ahogado las neuronas. Suéltame maldita momia -escupe mientras se agita intentado evitar el tacto de la mujer.

Talia sonríe y chasquea los dedos -Preparenlo -ordena

Dos hombres se acercan a Jason, una con una jeringa, Jason se sacude -NO -gruñe pero es sujetado por su cabeza -sueltenme hijos de puta -la inyección se clava en su cuello, intenta sin resultados liberarse de sus restricciones y luego las manchas negras se hacen mas grandes cayendo en la inconciencia. 

Talia sale de la prisión, camina por un pasillo largo para entrar a una lujosa sala donde está su Ra mirando por la ventana -¿Ya tienes todo listo? -pregunta Ra

-Ya casi -responde Talia.-Creo que necesitas más pruebas hemos visto la regeneración en algunas ocasiones en él padre, es necesario saber el factor que la activa, si haces la última prueba y resulta fallida habremos perdido la oportunidad de tu intercambio de cuerpo

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, la JL y algo peor están pisandonos los talones, haremos la última prueba hoy. Pero antes tu y tu hermana nos den un seguro en caso de que fallen las cosas con él - Ra desatiende la ventana para dar toda su atención a su hija quien mira con frialdad, -Creo que te equivocaste de Wayne, es hora de un heredero digno de la cabeza del Demonio -Ra toma el mentón de Talia con un heredero que tenga la visión de Ra, con la regeneración sin necesidad del pozo en caso de que Jason muera en la prueba final su heredero criando por Ra mismo podrá ayudarle a sus propósitos, no importa la espera el premio lo vale y si el hijo de Talia resulta ser más que él padre entonces podrá intercambiar los cuerpos, siendo inmortal sin necesidad del pozo


	10. Chapter 10

_-No es posible, yo no asesino -dice Batman cuando todas las miradas están en él,-Yo no quise, lo busque por todo el piso después de la explosión.  
Curiosamente si encontraste al payaso – dice Barbara de forma dura –tienes suerte que puede resucitar, pero ten cuidado, algún día puede no lograrlo  
Batman quedo frio solo de imaginárselo, había acertado un golpe mortal, roto su propia regla, no con un villano, no defendiendo su vida, si por culpa e ira, él lo entreno y estaba rompiendo todas sus enseñanzas, asesinaba, decapitaba a la escoria, si fueron efectivos sus métodos, pero estaba pasando por alto las reglas de oro de Batman, soltó un monstruo al mundo, solo que ese menstruo era su hijo que estaba lidiando con muchas cosas dentro de él, nunca le dio la oportunidad de ir a casa, solo una débil escusa  
Clark estaba tan desapasionado de su amigo, matar a su propio hijo, en ese momento decidió en secreto que si Jason se lo permitiría contaría con su protección, Bruce no volvería a tocarlo nunca más si podía evitarlo. _

Jason sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos, respirando pesadamente controlando la ira y el pozo creciente en su sistema.

La IA empieza la lanzar datos, detonadores sentimientos negativos principalmente ira y dolor. Personas –Criminales como violadores y asesinos, Joker, figuras paternas Willis Todd y Batman

_En ese momento Bruce siente nauseas, él es un disparador del pozo, si no logra arreglar las cosas con él chico, nunca podrá acercarse a él, nunca vera a sus nietos. Se perderá las cosas que todavía puede ofrecer, claro que lo ama, como pudo llegar hasta este punto. Se maldice así mismo _

-El tutor lo sabe – pregunta la IA

Jason lanza una amarga carcajada – Mierda no, por supuesto que no, no lo creería y si lo hace sería un conejillo de indias para recuperar a Dick o Damian o a cualquiera que le interese mantenerlo con vida o regenerándose, pondría una gran marca arriba de mi cabeza, me vigilaría él y sus compadres de la JL, de alguna forma estúpida se descuidaría y lo haría saber al payaso y sabes que pasaría cosas peores de las que pase en Arkham. – el pozo sube al máximo, dolor, desconfianza, ira

-No importa, he terminado con esa parte de mi vida – dice derrotado.

-Hermanos - pregunta la IA, bueno esa maldita cosa parecía que iba a barrer con todos.

Jason ladea la cabeza, levanta una ceja, increíblemente el pozo baja, los niveles se estabilizan -Mierda el viejo es un acaparador de niños -suelta una carcajada que hace que la audiencia se relaje o busque un descanso a todo el shock que está viviendo la familia, Bruce no comparta el humor de Jason - si eres varón de ojos azules y huérfano, ten cuidado el murciélago ira por ti -Jason mueve sus dedos como si narrara algún cuento de terror - si eres niña es peor no le importa tu color de cabello, ni el color de ojos 

-Creo que el viejo se dio cuenta de ello y luego incluyó variedad al menú con Duke, ese chico y Tim son lo más normal que puedes encontrar en el menú -Jason mira divertido al monitor moviendo las manos al aire grita - corre Forest correeee, eso les diría a esos dos. - se sienta derecho con una sonrisa malvada 

-Pero si hablamos de hermanos, hermanos -Jason niega con la cabeza -ninguno que yo sepa, legales tres, que considere serlo solo uno. Y no significa que no afecto alguno hacia los otros. Es solo que es complicado.

Jason se recarga sobre la mesa de nuevo -Dick bueno es Dick al no ser que siga siendo Rick de lo que me entere de su pérdida de memoria solo hace una semana -Jason resopla tintes de tristeza -Jodida familia

-Dick es el Golden el chico que todos aman, -Jason lanza una mano al aire por mas increíble para la audiencia Dick no es un disparador por el momento, todos juraban que los celos de Jason hacia Dick provocarían algún tipo de reacción -Ya sabes brillante, sonriente como la mierda con dos switches te ama o quiere matarte, abrazos o golpes. -Jason ladea la cabeza -sabes creo que al chico le gusta demasiado la atención sobre él mismo, por todo los demonios ese traje apretado que parece pintado en su cuerpo, no quiero decir que este mirándolo por hacerlo pero jodidamente cómo le hace para entrar en eso, sobre todo su culo -Jason lanza una carcajada, a Dick no le agrada en lo absoluto el comentario - puedo jurar que hay no cabe unas bragas y créeme no quiero indagar en absoluto -dice por demás divertido arrugando la nariz haciendo un gesto de desagrado

_De ponto Dick siente el trasero caliente por las miradas de Barbara y su sonrisa, Diana es mas discreta al respecto, Tim rie sin parar, Oh ama a Jason por eso, cero filtro entre la cabeza y la boca._

_Bruce solo gruñe decepcionado del vocabulario de Jason y las observaciones a Dick  
Todo parecía tranquilo, pero Jason tiene que hacer una confesión que no agradara al grupo._

-El causo mi tercera muerte.- Dick se siente mareado ante las palabras de Jason – Cada resurrección no es fácil, es tardía y dolorosa, los recuerdos te golpean, sientes desde tu primera muerte, resurrección hasta la última –Jason hace un circulo con sus manos, lo que hay es dolor, el pozo baila en su ojo – un ciclo que nunca acaba.

-Cuando estaba en mi segunda resurrección, en mi soledad tratando de controlar eso, llega la noticia de la muerte de Batman – la tensión es evidente en él, dolor alto ante el recuerdo – No supe lidiar con eso, y luego fui por quien me lo arrebataron, asesine a todo el que creía culpable, quería limpiar la cuidad, acabar con toda su podredumbre. –la ira por fin aprese y el pozo lo seduce como una amante toxica, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento es aumentado por este

-El problema vino cuando intentaron detenerme y yo los lastime de vuelta, casi mato a las personas que son mi familia, casi mato a Tim, herí a Damian – una mueca de desprecio – Luego ese puto testamento de Bruce donde dice lo roto que estoy, sus malditas sospechas de lo que pase en la calle, es toda la mierda que me da – furia de nuevo – y esta el maldito Nightwing, luchamos, me golpea y salgo proyectado fuera del tren apenas podía sostenerme –Jason mueve la cabeza, tristeza ahora se marca, pero el pozo sigue igual de agresivo – no quería ser eso, no era en lo que quería convertirme, ofreció su mano pero solo me solté esperando que acabara todo

_Dick recuerda cada momento de la pelea, como lo vio caer al agua_

-Me ahogue – Jason recarga su barbilla sobre sus manos en la mesa – desperté escupiendo litros de agua en un orilla después de no sé cuánto tiempo, enloquecí de nuevo, peleamos y me encerró en otro infierno.

Arkham _– Dick murmura al mismo tiempo que Jason_

-Hay tanta corrupción, un ex Robin al alcance de los dementes, - Jason se incorpora- pasaron cosas ahí, soltaron al Joker cuando me drogaron una vez. –Jason se levanta y abre su pantalón el ambiente se sintió pesado en ese momento no sabían que esperar, cuando deslizo sus bóxers negros con su mano su sexo sujetando los bóxer, del lado izquierdo debajo de la V abdominal una marca de una J como la que se hace al ganado.

_Dick tiene que sujetarse a la silla, tantas cosas pasan por su cabeza, nunca visito a Jason en Arkham, siempre dieron por sentado que Jason era el que tenía que disculparse con la familia por sus fallas, nunca vieron los daños que ellos fueron también responsables._

-El desgraciado pensó en ponerlo en mi rosto, pero escucho un rumor de que el murciélago regreso, así que decidió marcarme donde no fuera fácilmente visible, solo que me moví en la foto – Jason se sienta de golpe, se ve pálido, el corazón late con fuerza

_Bruce recordó que Jason quería salir de Arkham y estaba furioso porque Batman estaba impidiendo su salida, Jason estaba siendo torturado por segunda vez en ese lugar, sus gritos no estaban siendo escuchados en ese lugar olvidado por todos._

Hay nauseas en el muchacho, no se ve bien tarda en encontrar su control –Luego vino Blackgate, no sé qué mierdas pensaban que iba pasar en ese lugar, pero no iba a permitir ser de nuevo una víctima, así que tuve que envenenar algunas personas que estaban planeando tomar venganza.

La IA toma como otro disparador a Dick pero de bajo nivel.

-Pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer, no lo culpo aun que fue una mierda de hermano mayor – dice entre una risa amarga.

-Es buena influencia para el mocoso que es como un pequeño asesino ninja, petulante a mas no poder, claro resultado de la cruza de Bruce con Talia y si a eso le pones la influencia de Ra que será el conquistador del mundo -poniendo un dedo en su cabeza indicando que Ra está loco -el resultado es el mocoso del demonio

_Damian se eriza como gato, quisiera patear en el trasero a Jason, para su desgracia no podrá usar nada de lo que está viendo ni escuchando contra Jason, son cosas que puede o no decir, es su sentir y pensar personal, se repite, recuerda que el psicópata está en terapia, pero no puede evitar sentirse incomodo de lo que Jason piensa de él_

-, subestima a todos en el lugar, ve imperfecciones en todos lados, juzga peor que Bruce, ¿Me pregunto si vera sus propias imperfecciones que son bastantes? -Jason levanta una ceja, Damian siente como gorgorea la ira en sus entrañas, el pozo se dispara al principio pero luego permanece bajo sin embargo esta ahí -Pero es un niño, un jodido niño, que mierdas piensan sus padres haciendo de él una puta arma para una guerra perdida -Jason cruza sus brazos enojado -sus estupideces le robaran su infancia, el niño debería estar haciendo cosas de niño, lo que sean que hagan los niños -Jason sacude de vuelta una mano al aire, por que ni él mismo tuvo niñez, no tuvo amigos, entre las golpizas de su padre, los cuidados de su madre, lo único que le dejaba un momento para relajarse era la escuela que tanto amaba, los libros donde la vida dejaba de ser una mierda, la huida a sus problemas - hubiera querido al mocoso si no fuera tan roñoso, compartí su visión una vez, quise hermanarme con él y que recibí 

_Damian traga suplica por que no hable de la prisión secreta, maldito Todd, malditos videos, maldito secuestro, su abuelo no pudo ir por alguien mas estable, menos bocón. Luego recuerda que esto lo estaba llevando en estricta confidencialidad, la que están violando en este momento_

-Un dardo en el puto culo -dice Jason molesto -justo cuando más vulnerable estoy, días sin dormir, lamentando la pérdida de Roy, poco me quedaba, sin familia, solo, con pocos recursos, con mis compañeros posiblemente muertos. El cabrón mocoso me culpa de ser parte de los otros y luego clava el dardo, hace una pelea en un bar. -Jason se acerca a la cámara el pozo repiquete, la ira se incrementa -pero eso no fue lo peor, hubiera podido pasar todo eso de largo, olvidarme nos cambiamos yo solo con un pantalón, mi camisa y máscara, no protección, una espada y una barra de metal que no iba a usar con el maldito punk

_Damian volvió a erizarse punk, lo había llamado punk_

-Tomo mi maldita caja, con cosa personales muy intimas, mis cosas importantes y me chantajeo -gruño

_Bruce miró sorprendido a Damian -¿Damian hiciste eso? -los ojos de Damian se agrandaron -eso fue muy bajo -dijo Bruce con voz de Batman -hablaremos de eso en casa _

_Damian solo bajo la mirada   
Bruce estaba decidido a cambiar la dinámica de la familia con Jason, si lo quería de vuelta y claro que lo quería, necesitaba arreglar todo con el muchacho, deseaba ver a sus nietos, ser parte de su vida, lo que quisiera darle Jason, Bruce lo tomaría.  
  
_

Jason sacó el aire de un golpe pero sigue furioso -No debí ser tan rudo con el mocoso, pero no frenaba por más que lo pedí, fue completamente bajo lo que hizo, yo pude amenazarlo con contarle su padre de su prisión secreta si hubiera jugado a su nivel, pero no soy esa clase de basura.  
  


_Batman fulmino a Damian con la mirada, mientras el grupo veía a padre e hijo, la familia era un desastre lleno de secretos, paces libres a algunos, mientras que otros eran tratados injustamente con más dureza de la necesaria_

\- buscaba mi límite igual que Bruce en la azotea, digno hijo de su padre -Jason cruzó los brazos fue un golpe en los bajos esa declaración para padre e hijo - explote como la mierda, lo golpee como nunca debí hacerlo. No estoy nada orgulloso de lo que hice lo admito, pero revente, lo amenace. -Jason abre los ojos incrédulos con una sonrisa sarcástica - Y el mocoso como un kamikaze me enseña una puta bomba en su pecho -suelta un ladrido de risa - como si con eso fuera a salir corriendo o suplicarle -Jason hace una pequeña vocecita poniendo sus manos juntas - "_Oh no Damian por favor, no, no me explotes por segunda vez"_ -al parecer Jason le resulta hilarante la situación. A veces pienso que Willis debió dejarme morir, sabes los padres siempre te amenazan con que les debes la vida, por mí se las regreso no esta tan Cool como me platicaron. -dice de forma sarcástica. 

Un suspiro -Ojala hubiera frenado ahí mismo, no el mocoso resentido después les hizo pensar que era Leviathan, valientes detectives padre e hijo, incapaces de ver la verdad aunque les pegue en la cara. Y bueno ese es Damian el mocoso del demonio. 

En ese momento al IA cataloga a Damian como el siguiente disparador entre Bruce y Dick

-Tim -Jason hizo una pausa,

_Tim pudo evitar sentirse nervioso “Mierda, mierda” dijo para sí mismo, Jason estaba limpiando el ambiente con cada uno de ellos._

\- si alguien me preguntara a quién temeré después de Alfred cuando estaba vivo -Jason da un suspiro doloroso ante el recuerdo tristeza, el pozo baja pero sigue ahí, cosa que no le da tranquilidad a Tim- es a Tim, aparte de Alfred. Tim nunca me ha causado muerte alguna o me amenazó con eso o causaron algún tipo de daño, no sin merecerlo. -Jason se acerca a la cámara, Tim instintivamente retrocede, el pozo a bajado -pero el niño es el verdadero demonio en vida, el boogieman del closet -Jason arquea una ceja con una mirada peligrosa -no es tan fuerte, pero no lo necesita, es inteligente como el infierno, el mocoso el solo puso abajo a toda la Liga de Asesinos el solo, estoy seguro que no tiene problema de tumbar a algunos villanos desde su cuarto con solo su puta computadora.

-Es feroz cuando tiene que serlo, es equilibrado, leal la mejor mierda que te puedas encontrar, ese es Timothy Jackson Drake -Jason asiente orgulloso - amo a ese mocoso está en mi lista de quien daría la vida, mi hermano 

_Una sonrisa sale de los labios de Tim, también lo considera lo más próximo a un hermano, fue su héroe cuando joven han tenido buen relación después de que Jason empezó a calmarse._

-Solo que no quiero estar tan cerca del niño, por si el pozo o yo se salen de control -Jason resopla con tristeza -todos ellos son familia, Cass, Duke, Step, Barbara en diferentes niveles


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando se despierta lo hace con un gemido fuerte, como un gruñido, abre los ojos Jason está mareado pero los efectos de la droga han bajado permitiéndole poder reaccionar un poco más, su aliento agitado, se siente casi deshuesado, no hay dolor, todo lo contrario, todo su cuerpo suda, sus manos atadas hacia arriba, las piernas restringidas también restringidas, pero algo cambia en esa noche, hay suaves sábanas debajo de él, un cuerpo se aplasta contra el suyo, escucha una respiración -Mierda no por favor - se sacude, Talia es ahora la que ha tomado el turno de nuevo en el cuerpo de Jason, ha sido una noche agotadora, entre Nyssa, para su desgracia tiene condición y su periodo refractario es corto haciendo que haya tenido varias relaciones en toda la noche con las hermanas Al Ghul en busca de una nueva cabeza del demonio o mas si es posible.

Eso hace que a Jason se le revuelva el estómago, Talia se incorpora un poco lo toma de la mandíbula e intenta darle un beso profundo pero aprieta las mandíbulas para que la lengua de Talia no invada su boca, se la sacude con enojo.

Ella se levanta y cubre su cuerpo con una bata, Jason está furioso, él no quería esto en lo absoluto odia que pisotien su voluntad. -Que mierda Talia -gruñe 

Talia sonríe satisfecha - Solo recordar los viejos tiempos Jason

-Vete absolutamente a la mierda Talia, necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica en serio, esto no fue una seducción -gruñe Jason -Eres igual a la escoria que dices luchar tú y tu padre -un bofetón llegó al rostro de Jason

-No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto -gruñe Talia

-Oh bien, me dejan inconsciente para tener sexo ustedes una y otra vez y luego la indignada eres tú - gruñe Jason agitándose para tratar de safar las restricciones. 

Talia lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa -Oh querido Jason te equivocas, no fue sexo lo que quiero contigo, es procrear. 

Los ojos de Jason se abren como platos, por el infierno NO, el no quiere un hijo suyo caiga en manos de un Al Ghul, ha visto a Damián, si el se cuestiona para ser padre, definitivamente Talia lo sobre pasa -Eres un verdadero monstruo, ahora entiendo por qué tienen que drogar a un hombre para embarazarse, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio te quisiera como madre de sus hijos? o ¿a tu hermana?

Eso llena de ira a Talia toma una espada y la pone en la garganta de Jason -Adelante -gruñe desafiante -prefiero la muerte antes de que vuelvan a poner una mano encima de mí.- los ojos de Jason brillan, Talia hace una corte, Jason sisea a poco tiempo la piel se repara sin dejar huellas

Talia sonríe perversamente -Es la ira la que te hace reparar, es la furia la que hace al pozo detener tu envejecimiento celular - lanza una carcajada victoriosa

-Oh cielos eres asquerosa - Jason arruga la nariz, Jason aprieta los dientes, traga, por eso ha sido arrastrado allí, lo descubrieron, seguro en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron, sospecha que algo más grande se una simple seducción se está gestando y seguro Ra está detrás de todo esto. ¿Pero que es? tiene que desamarrarse, tiene que escapar lo ante posible. 

* * *

-Los encontramos por fin como dijo Baby - la Amazona respira fuego, la vista hacia la entrada de la montaña resguardad por el ejercito de Ra. Artemis sujeta con fuerza hasta que los nudillos están blancos con el hacha lista para atacar, no tendrá piedad de nadie si Jason resultó herido, Baby hizo todos el rastreo, cálculos y vistas salitrales para encontrar cada pozo con exactitud milimétrica -Entremos ahora

-No pediremos refuerzos es Ra -dijo Wally, fue al quien envió el mensaje a los Outlaws después de enterarse de la roturara del Santuario y el secuestro de Red Hood, desde entonces se han mantenido en movimiento para encontrar la siguiente pista, pareció por un momento que lo habían perdido, habían escarbado cada cueva, cada pozo sin encontrarlos hasta este día. 

La Amazona le lanzo una mirada incrédula al velocista -Nosotros somos los refuerzos -ellos eran los malditos Outlaws y nadie iba a detenerlos para recuperar a uno de los suyos-muévanse vamos por todo, Cloud se elevó por los aires invoco a los rayos furiosos, nublo todo el cielo, dejó que su enojo se desplegará en el cielo para cubrir su llegada

Tenían que buscar a Jason entre la nueva caverna, mas de quince cuevas tenia de bajo de ella, ya era buena señal ver a los hombres de Ra en el lugar, ahora venia lo difícil, encontrar a Jason a tiempo entre ese laberinto.

Bizarro voló entre la neblina hará un hueco para llegar a las profundidades del suelo donde el manto frenético iniciaba para hacer una entrada a Wally y Artemisa

Del otro lado se encontraba la distracción, DNA, Doom y Devor, la enorme boca de Devor se abrio gracias al metal con el que estuvo alimentándose pudo genera armas de alto poder que repartió entre sus compañeros, la liga de las Sombras mordió la trampa, los disiparon iniciaron, no sabían de donde provenían gracias a la neblina producida por Cloud nine, furiosa lanzaba ataques eléctricos y tormentas sobre el ejercito. 

Los metahumanos salían y entraban del campo gracias a los portales, la confusión detrás de la neblina, el ejercito de Ra sucumbió rápidamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero que estén disfrutando esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Un soldado de Ra entra corriendo se arrodilla -Mi señor nos atacan, hemos sido descubiertos - Ra se levanta con gracia -¿Batman? -pregunta si preocupación, ya tenía un plan de contingencia en ese caso.

-No señor algo peor -dice el soldado, Ra gira hacia el hombre -Los Outlaws -Ra aprieta los puños, una Amazona, un Clon de Superman aunque lento como niño retrasado puede ser peligroso y un montón de metahumanos no es lo que Ra tenía pensado. Siente sus sueños evaporarse, necesita ese pozo en especial para trasferir su cuerpo al de Jason, no hay tiempo para esperar que la gestación de una o sus dos hijas sea verificada, Ra solo espera que alguna le de el heredero esperado. 

-Lleven al muchacho al pozo ahora -grita con determinación Ra, si algo iba a suceder que sería en ese momento

Las puertas de la celda se abren Jason había sido llevado por cinco hombres fuertemente atrincherados de la Liga de las Sombras otro poco escapa del cuarto de Talia que no estaba nada contenta cuando el golpeó en el estómago dejándola sin aire, saltó por la ventana Graystone y Tigre de Bronce logran darse cuenta atajandole la salida, con Jason aun drogado les fue difícil contenerlo, lo encadenaron fuertemente de las manos y pies luego lo arrojaron en la celda. Ahora entraban de nuevo.

Jason había logrado liberar sus piernas, lucharon pero fue alguna vez, la droga de Talia estaba sucediendo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pateo, se logró por el aire, esquivo golpes, sin embargo todo fue inútil estaba siendo arrastrado al pozo, Jason ya había tuvimos muchos problemas con esa cosa luchó como gato boca arriba pusieron sus manos en un gancho y lo hicieron colgar al borde donde Ra lo esperaba con una larga espada, Jason se sujeto de la cadena intento equilibrado pero sus caderas y piernas fueron sujetadas en el precipicio por dos fuertes guardias.

Entonces Jason decidió hacer la única cosa que podría hacer, cerró los ojos y reprime toda ira, entregará una muerte si era necesaria pero no le daría a Ra lo que quería, buscó la paz como el conjunto Ducra, grabó la mansión, su familia, a Artemisa su sonrisa, los momentos compartidos, su boda, el anuncio de su embarazo, sonrió ante eso.

Talia llegó a tiempo para detener a Ra cuando se dio cuenta del plan de Jason, no sólo no perdió resurrección para Jason, si no mataría a Ra en el proceso -Padre no, es la ira la que activa al pozo en él

Ra gruño mientras Jason soltó una carcajada -Estás jodido arrugada momia -Jason se regodeaba, pero Ra entonces tomaría un riesgo no previsto, dejaría entrar hasta el pozo a los Forajidos Ra conoce a Jason mejor que su mentor, detrás de esa frialdad, crueldad hacia los que hacen daño el muchacho oculta un corazón que se rompería si alguien que ama es lastimado o asesinado.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim para el vídeo, da un fuerte suspiro -Esto apesta -no hay tiempos para sentimentalismos necesitan encontrarlo, la única forma de hacerlo es saber que quiere Ra de Jason, fácil quiere su regeneración. Tim recuerda que Ra no es la primera vez que quiere robar un cuerpo, se levanta de un golpe la silla cae ruidosamente en el suelo, está hiperventilando -Bruce quiere el cuerpo de Jason 

-Himalaya -dicen al unísono Bruce y Tim, una alerta suena, Wally la ubicación con el mensaje, encontramos a Jason y Ra ubicación Himalaya, debieron estar escondidos cuando Batman y Nightwing llegaron. Bruce se maldice por ese descuido 

-Muévanse -grita Batman

Superman se lanza al vuelo y aterriza donde indica, la señal tintinea, pero no ve nada en la superficie. -Están seguros que es el lugar -pregunta por el comunicador el hombre de acero

-No sobre la superficie, seguro están en una caverna -contesta Nightwing, sus dientes están apretados, si Ra roba el cuerpo de Jason no podrán recuperarlo nunca, la familia necesita sentarse a hablar sobre la confianza y apoyo, realmente apestan en eso. -"aguanta little wing" -murmura no uso ese apodo después de que Jason regreso, independientemente de lo ridiculo que se escucharía en semejante animal crecido como cuando compras un adorable Rottweiler y luego crece musculoso y bravo, Jason de seguro lo mataría 

Superman trata de ubicar el lugar pero hay plomo en la roca que le impide ver -No puedo entrar sin visión, podría herir a alguien con una roca

-Busca una caverna o construcción cerca -pide Batman con el corazón en la garganta, odia lo lento que es el Batplane. 

* * *

Jason está colgando no tiene deseo de muerte, pero la única forma de salir es mediante un chapuzón en la puta Fosa y no está en los planes de Jason volverse más inestable, observa a los hombres de Ra tomar formación, algo no está bien, no le gusta lo que esta pasando, mas si no tiene idea. ¿Que espera Ra? ¿Por qué no lo ha matado? 

Ra sonríe y le enseña una cadena con su anillo de bodas, Jason agranda los ojos -Talia tuvo la gentileza de entregarmelo. Que dira tu esposa si se entera que su marido no pudo ser le fiel a los 7 meses de casados.

Jason sabe que Ra quiere provocarlo, así que toma toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene y en cambio sonríe sarcásticamente - La violación no es infidelidad y yo nunca consentí tener al fracaso que tienes de hijas encima de mi. 

Ra gruñe, quiere degollarlo en ese momento, comete el error de tomarlo del cabello - Los Al Ghul estamos muy mas arriba que una rata callejera - Jason se sacude, logra liberase del agarre de Ra y le rompe la nariz de un cabezazo. 

\- Oh su eminencia disculpe pero esta rata callejera acaba de romperle su real y momificada nariz atado de brazos y manos, a su superioridad - ríe entre dientes 

Ra se limpia la nariz, Jason aprovecha la confucion para balancearse y girar sobre las cadenas para con las piernas cruzandolas en las cadenas y empieza a subir por ella. En ese momento se escucha un estruendo lo hace detener el avance mientras los hombres de Ra tratan de atraparlo. Lo primero que ve entrar es a Bizarro, Jason observa con gusto que la caballería está llegando -B -grita con voz ronca colgando de cabeza, la puerta que obstruye la entrada de la entrada se abre con un golpe, un hacha Mistress una sonrisa amplia sale de los labios de Jason

Una gran flecha llega al hombro de Artemisa, un bramido sale de la boca de Jason -_¡NOooooo! Artemisaaaa _\- el pozo golpea, las muñecas sangran, las cadenas se doblan, Ra mira al pozo en todo su esplendor, -Voy a matarte - ladra Jason, incremento de fuerza regeneración.

Ra sabe que es el momento, toma la espada y atraviesa el pecho de Jason, un aullido sale de sus labios -Aaaaargggh - la sangre se acumula en su boca, Ra entonces da el ultimo golpe corta el cuello de Jason, las piernas se aflojan perdiendo el agarre con las cadenas, su cuerpo cae desordenado balanceándose en el aire, la cabeza sobre el pecho, la sangre en la boca mancha su pecho

Artemisa da un grito desgarrado de dolor - _¡Jasooon! _-se abalanza hacia el ejercito para subir donde Jason, golpe con Mistress sin piedad, corta cabezas 

Ra mira el cuerpo sin vida de Jason, sonríe y corta la cuerda, Jason cae a la fosa, esta se mancha de escarlata, Ra quita su túnica y se deja ir a las profundidades 


	14. Chapter 14

Ra se lanza a la fosa para el intercambio, Jason habia recibido por algún motivo la resurrección perfecta, no moría, se renegaba de forma lenta, fuerza sobre humana y lo mejor no envejecía

Wally toma velocidad y antes de que se sumerja por completo corre sobre el agua lo toma de una mano y lo arroja fuera del agua, el intercambio se había interrumpido. Artemisa saca la flecha y la arroja, corre casi tropezando sobre sus pasos hacia la fosa toca el agua con sus botas

-Noo Artemisa, no puedes entrar - grita Wally para detenerla. La amazona aprieta la quijada con un pie dentro de el pozo -Cambiarías tu cuerpo con el de Jason y no sabemos que tan afectado este con la sumergida de Ra -dice Wally que tiene a un Ra inconsciente al parecer con los ojos en blanco, ella saca la bota mojada de la fosa.

Artemisa gira y ve a Bizarro tratando de buscar en el agua intentando alcanzar a Jason -B saca las manos del agua -el Clon obedece, solo les resta esperar

Jason no ha emergido, al parecer todo el esfuerzo fue para nada, Artemisa cae de rodillas, la liga esta custodiando a Talia que ha entrado por un pasadizos donde ella se ha recluido para evitar a los Outlaws. Los segundos parecen horas y no se ve nada.

Todos están a la expectativa cuando el agua empieza a burbujear, el cuerpo de Jason sale con un alarido inhumano, las venas saltadas de sus brazos y cuello sobresalen, sus ojos tienen un tinte verde fluorescente, es mas animal que humano. 

-Red Hood - tartamudea Wally, la mirada de Jason es perturbadora saliendo del agua, caminando lentamente hacia Flash y Ra, Jason empieza a hiperventilar mira a Ra, algo susurra dentro de su cabeza, no es solo el pozo, tal vez es Ra en su cabeza, necesita callar las voces. Camina despacio hacia Wally, su pecho sube y baja. Wally mira con ojos grandes como la herida en su pecho de Jason empieza a cerrarse. -Mierda - murmura. Jason ladea la cabeza de un lado al otro entre la neblina de la resurrección

-Jason -Artemisa esta del otro lado del pozo -B ve por Rojo -pide Artemisa

Bizarro vuela pero cuando se acerca es recibido por un fuerte golpe que lo arroja del otro lado, todos se quedan frío. Artemisa corre donde Bizarro cayo -¿B estas bien? 

Jason arroja a Wally con una velocidad comparada a la de Superman al otro lado del pozo y sujeta -¿Que fue eso? - se pregunta Wally confundido, que demonios paso

No se acerquen a él -ordena Artemisa mientras mira horrorizada a Jason elevarse por el cielo con Ra en una mano, luego hace un agujero en una pared, entrando donde la guardia de Ra esta protegiendo a Talia y Nyssa Al Ghul, se cubren la cara, se escuchan gritos, alaridos desgarradores por todo lugar, cosas rompiéndose y en un segundo silencio sepulcral. 

Artemisa esta conmocionada las lagrimas salen de sus ojos, se levanta lentamente, toma el hacha y titubea al avanzar, una figura entra volando por el mismo lugar donde Bizarro entro. 

Superman ha escuchado los gritos pudiendo localizar la entrada, pero los gritos han sedado -¿Que ha pasado ?-presunta preocupado al grupo

-Llegamos tarde -susurra Wally con lagrimas en los ojos mientras frota su cabeza con las manos, fracaso de nuevo 

Superman se queda sin aliento -Ra esta en el cuerpo de Jason -dirige la mirada hacia donde esta un agujero en la pared

-No lo se -responde Wally, pero eso que vimos no es Jason

Artemisa sin decir mas corre escaleras arriba, no se dará por vencida, -espera -grita Clark siguiéndola 

* * *

Batman esta mitad del camino cuando escucha a Superman por el intercomunicador -Vayan a Watchtower, necesito asistencia medica

Batman no sabia como recibir esa noticia -¿Lo encontraste? ¿esta herido? -Silencio -Superman 

-Te explicare en Watchtower - Clark corta la comunicación 

Bruce siente que su mundo termina, que tan malo puede ser que no puede decirlo, Bruce eleva el avión y cambia de rumbo.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando Batman llega busca a Superman lo que se encuentra fuera del área de atención médica -Bruce no es Jason 

Batman queda mas confundido -Habla

-Es Talia, le atravesó el estómago y luego hizo un corte a lo largo, como quisiera destruir su vientre -aclara Clark vigilando que Damián está lo suficientemente lejos

-¿Fue Jason o Ra? -como siempre sin rodeos Batman va siempre al grano. 

-No sabemos, pero sospechamos que todavía está Jason dentro de luchando, Ra no exterminar a toda la Liga de las Sombras, -Clark hizo una pausa -es peligroso golpeó a Wally pero contuvo el ataque solo para alejarlos 

La tensión en el cuerpo de Batman se hace notoria -_¡¿Como no saben ?!_ \- la voz de Bruce suena más fuerte de lo que quiso, esto hace que la familia se movilice donde está Superman y Batman

Clark toma aire, no sabe cómo dar la noticia a su amigo -Bruce 

-Dilo de una vez Clark -Superman escucha como los dientes de Bruce crujen.

-Ra atravesó a Jason directo en el corazón - Bárbara dio un gemido roto, Tim cerró los ojos suspiró y pasó la mano por sus cabellos, estaban perdiendo lentamente a todos, Clark escuchaba la desesperación latir en los corazones de la familia - arrojó su cuerpo sin vida al pozo y luego se arrojó Ra 

-Obtuvo lo quería -la ira en la voz de Grayson no pudo disimularse, respira como un caballo después de una carrera, sus fosas nasales se expanden como si estuviera corriendo una milla

-No lo sabemos - las miradas dudosas de la familia se enfocan en Clark-Wally sacó a Ra antes de su completa inmersión, pero algo salió mal 

-Entonces a quién tenemos en su lugar a Jason oa Ra -pregunta confundida Barbara

-Ese es el problema Batgirl, no sabemos si Jason sigue dentro, es Ra o son los dos -aclara Clark

-No tan solo vamos a lidiar con alguien fuera de control con la posibilidad de tenerlos a los dos en el cuerpo de Jason o solo a Ra -de alguna forma obtenida superpoderes

-Momento, te refieres a superpoderes como volar y romper cosas - pregunta Tim haciendo ademanes 

-Exactamente -contestó Clark

Damian levanta una ceja -entonces si no es Todd quien requiere cuidados médicos, quien es la persona que está dentro 

Batman se agacha a la altura de Damian, eso era mala noticia, -es Talia


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deje de actualizar, mierda, soy mala para esto y aparte estoy lidiando con una depresión estacional. pffff
> 
> Sin embargo dejare un adelanto

A las pocas horas llegaron los Outlaws con Wally, Artemisa entra con pasos de dinosaurio - ¿Dónde está esa mujer? - pregunta Artemisa poniendo su hacha sobre su hombro

-Recuperándose -responde Clark interponiéndose en la puerta, no piensa luchar con Artemisa, mucho menos que esté embarazada de tres meses de Jason, pero tendrá que contenerla si intenta lastimar a Talia. -La interrogamos a su debido tiempo.

La expresión de Artemisa se vuelve gélida -No podemos esperar para entonces 

-Artemisa no creo que sea conveniente que entres al interrogatorio - pide Bruce con voz amable 

La amazona gira sobre sus talones hacia la salida, ya encontró a Jason antes que ellos, puede hacerlo otra vez 

-Artemis, espera por favor - pide de nuevo Batman

La Amazona lo mira con indiferencia cambiando el peso del hacha en las dos manos -Buscar a Jason ya que han demostrado una gran ineptitud en todos los aspectos -responde, Batman logra ver el brillo del anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular izquierdo junto con la sortija de matrimonio, esa mujer era ahora parte de la familia - si no puedo estar en el interrogatorio de esa bruja nada tengo que hacer aquí 

Batman queda un momento en silencio, pensando sus opciones, si ella se va y encuentra primero a Jason no sabrá en donde esta, su condición y demonios quiere ayudar al chico, quiere ser un mejor padre para Jason, para los demas. Tienen que hacer esto juntos- Bien solo conserva la calma - dados con sinceridad Batman un poco más gentil de lo que suele ser - mientras que necesitan para facilitar la búsqueda - La amazona entre cierra los ojos ante la amabilidad del murciélago 

-La computadora -dice retadora la Amazona, sabe que la liga nunca tendrá problemas con los forajidos poner las manos en sus recursos pero para sorpresa de Artemisa, Batman no solo acepta si no le pide a Tim ayudar en lo que necesiten 

-Tim llevalos, ayudalos en lo que necesiten. -pide Batman, cuando la amazona gira en busca de Baby in Arms, Bruce desliza su mirada hacia el vientre todavía plano y musculoso de Artemisa, donde guarda a su primer nieto.

-Bebé, mamá a la sala de cómputo -pide la Amazona -B, sobrevuela la ruta cualquier cosa me informas, yo tengo que avisar al cuartel por si Jason regresa, Devor tu, Doom y DNA a las guaridas y pozos de Ra, Cloud con B. - La Amazona detiene su marcha y presta atención a los chicos -niños, no hagan nada estúpido, no se acerquen a Red Hood, recuerden sus lecciones, no se arriesguen. -Artemisa grabe a los chicos con la mirada, hay tensión y preocupación en ellos -recuperaremos al profesor, de una forma u otra así que evite tener que explicar por qué permití que hiciera una estupidez o peor, por que salieron heridos intentando traerlo

Mientras Tim y Baby quieren alguna información de algún disturbio, Artemisa llama a Ma Gunn - Ma

-_Lo encontraron_ \- responde Ma Gunn su voz es estable a pesar de la preocupación, es una mujer dura, la vida Criminal que llevo antes le enseño a serlo

-Sí, pero escapó, necesito de ojos en Gotham, tal vez parte del intenta ir a casa - información Artemisa - manda una alerta, no te acerques a él 

-_¿Por qué?_ \- la voz de la anciana tiembla un poco

Artemisa resopla - Está comprometido, no sabemos si es totalmente él, o de alguna forma Ra, pero - Artemisa muerde su labio - es peligroso

La anciana hace un sonido detrás del teléfono - Está bien querida

Artemisa suspira, ve a Superman entrar junto con Batman hacia el área médica, Robin se acerca a ellos, discuten un poco al final se les une, Batman le hace una señal a Artemisa para que entren juntos

* * *

Cuando se despierta Talia tiene a Superman, Robin, Artemisa y Batman ninguno de ellos se ven amistosos -¿Que demonios hiciste esta vez Talia? -Gruñe Bruce

-Amado - responde Talia 

-No vayas por las ramas o retira tu medicamento para el dolor -Batman carente de paciencia.

-Y no se te ocurra mentir Talia puedo saber si lo haces-agrega Superman, claro su super oído puede detectar los cambios en su circulación 

-Sabemos lo que buscaba el abuelo con Todd, madre -dice Robin que la mira decepcionada

-Hablas qué hiciste con mi esposo o te cortaré la cabeza -gruñe Artemisa amenazante

"Esposa" Talia ríe con cinismo ante la palabra -creo que no se acordaba de ti mucho cuando lo tenía gimiendo placenteramente entre mis piernas

-Mentirosa -gruñe la Amazona Superman intenta detenerla pero ella es fuerte y lo empuja para sujetar a Talia por el cuello -Vas a morir perra mentirosa -sisea enseñando con todos los dientes-, el no se acostaría con una basura Al Ghul, no por voluntad propia

-Para tu información también estuvo con Nyssa - Talia sonríe con crueldad, mirada desafiante no sabe que provocar a una amazona es mala idea 

Artemisa comienza a ahorcar a Talia haciendo que sus ojos se inyecten de sangre, Talia comienza a luchar buscando el aire necesario Superman tiene que quitarla de ella - Suficiente Artemis, si ahorcas a la mujer no puede hablar - advierte el superhombre, Artemisa la arroja a la cabecera haciendo que Talia aullé de dolor

Batman se pone frente a Artemisa, Superman está a un lado por si tiene que contener a la Amazona de nuevo, ahora entiende por que hacen tan buena pareja Jason y ella, siempre tan impulsivos. Diana entra ante el disturbio - Basta hay formas de hacerla hablar - Diana amarra a Talia con su lazo 

-Talia ¿lo drogaste? - Batman pregunta cierra los puños - usaste los mismos trucos que conmigo

-mmh aaah él .... aaargh ..de otra forma no .... él no ... estaba cooperando, creo que esa mujer Amazona lo tiene embrujado - escupe Talia intentando resistir el lazo 

-Madre como te atreviste, Todd es completamente inferior - grita Robin con voz chillona

-Lo siento Damián ... pero al parecer ... resulto que me equivoque ... con tu padre .... Jason es genéticamente superior - contesta casi sin aliento 

-Con qué propósito te acostaste con mi esposo - Artemisa que esta sujetada por Superman 

-Su .... heredero ... aaah ... necesitábamos un verdadero ... heredero ... para .... aaah .... la cabeza ..... arggghhh..demonio. - dados casi sin aliento, adolorida por el lazo y sus heridas -Cuando supimos ... de la regeneración ... de Hood ... Damián era deficiente para ocupar..el puesto

Damian quiere vomitar, comienza a hiperventilar y sale del cuarto. Batman lo mira salir con el orgullo herido, pero tiene que terminar el interrogatorio, más tarde irá hablar con el niño 

-Talia - Batman se siente indignado con toda la situación, es realmente una mujer horrible - Violaron a Jason para engendrar un hijo, ¿por qué tenían que ser las dos?

-Un heredero y un recipiente para mi padre por si fallaba en ocupar su cuerpo - concursante Talia rindiéndose al lazo - cuando Nyssa trajo pruebas de su regeneración comenzó a seguirlo, cuando entró al Santuario obtuvimos la suficiente información para saber que tiene la facultad de resucitar , el pozo por algún motivo se quedó en él, no solo fue la resucitación perfecta, él es perfecto.- Talia estaba escupiendo toda la información, había roto la seguridad del lugar, hackeado las cámaras

-Si el cambio de cuerpo fue interrumpido ¿qué consecuencias tiene? ¿Hay forma de revertir sus efectos? - pregunta Artemisa, esta temblando de ira, le daremos caza a esa bruja y la matara de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero lo primero es saber con que lidian, como regresar a Jason a él mismo

-Debería haber un cuerpo con vida y otro sin vida, si es interrumpida uno de ellos obtienen las facultades, de la persona que se sumergió en el pozo, con el tiempo las personas vuelven a cierta normalidad, solo guardan recuerdos de la otra persona por un tiempo, pero Jason es un misterio, no sabemos las consecuencias que tengamos en él, si pasajero o permanente en el mar - concluye Talia

-Mierda - dice Artemis, venta de la habitación en zancadas largas

\- Artemisa, espera - gita Superman

-Cuando Ra sumerge el cuerpo de Jason tanto Bizarro como yo entramos por un momento al agua - mientras explica Artemisa continúa su camino

-Por eso tiene super poderes - Superman abre los ojos como platos, deben detenerlo cuanto antes, no sabe qué estragos podría hacer, el chico por él mismo era peligroso cuando perdía el control

* * *

Damian sale corriendo por el pasillo, limpiando sus lágrimas sin darse cuenta cuenta con Nightwing - Ups - dice Dick, mira a Damián que se ve claramente afectado - pequeño D ¿que pasa? - Dick se baja a la altura de Damián el niño se arroja sus brazos sollozando

-Madre piensa que soy insuficiente - dice Damián entre sollozos mintiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Dick - por eso ... drogo a Jason

-¿De qué hablas Damián? que tiene que ver lo que piense tu madre con Jason - Dick sacudió la cabeza confundido sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del Robin

Damian empujo a Nightwing, cerró los puños temblando de ira - Madre y mi tía Nyssa sedujo a Jason para tener un nuevo hijo, un heredero a la cabeza del demonio por que cree que son indigno 

Dick se horrorizó ante la confesión de Damián, drogado, hijo, violaron a Jason. Dick olvidó respirar por un momento, por eso habían reportado que Nyssa estaba muerta de forma horrible, empalada con una lanza, por eso destruyó el vientre de Talia. Luego regresó en sí, ¡Damián !, pero el niño ya no estaba -_¡Damian!, ¡Damián!_ -lo llamo, salió corriendo del pasillo, lo busco por todos lados, hasta encontrarlo en la sala de filmación del Santuario llorando. 

-Pequeño D - Dick se acerca poniéndose a la altura del niño - Tu madre es una mujer dificil, influenciada por tu abuelo, no debes tomar en serio lo que dijo - dice con voz gentil Dick

-No entiendes Grayson - Damian se limpia la cara toma todo lo que puede de su dignidad para no verse tan débil -, mi abuelo no tomaría una decision tan importante a la ligera como un heredero para la cabeza del demonio.

Dick mira a Damian no sabe que decir, por que es verdad los Al Ghul son muy estrictos en lo que respecta a su descendencia 

-Madre tiene razón - Damian traga su orgullo - yo no puedo hacer lo que Jason hace, tal vez si me hubieran resucitado con el pozo

-Detente ahí - dice Nightwing con voz enérgica - que no has visto lo que el pozo le ha hecho a Jason, con lo que tiene que luchar todos los días 

-Es esa la cuestión Grayson, lo que el pozo lo ha hecho es inmortal - suspira Damian - piensa Grayson lo que una cabeza del demonio podría hacer siendo inmortal, con un ejército de nietos inmortales a su lado 

Dick abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido

-Wing ¿me permitirme un momento con Damian? - la voz de Batman lo hizo brincar un poco por la sorpresa del sigilo, Dick asintió y salió del lugar

Damian se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, había demostrado debilidad saliendo del lugar 

-Damian - dijo Bruce retirándose la capucha, se inclinó para tomar a su hijo de los hombros -, no puedes estar celoso de Jason, lo que le ha venido pasando, lo que han hecho con él es algo terrible

Damian dirigió una mirada enojada detrás de sus lentillas - Padre como paso Jason de ser un error a ser superior, a ser elegido para procrear la cabeza del demonio

-Damian - Bruce sacudió al niño de sus hombros, solo un poco - Jason no fue un error, no has entendido, fue mi error, mi error no orientarlo, mi error ser mas mentor que padre y él necesitaba un padre antes que un mentor, fue mi error no escucharlo y arrojarlo a una mujer que no lo amaba y lo vendió al Joker

Damian negó con la cabeza - No padre, tu error fue adoptarlo, permitirle ser Robin cuando era incompetente, arrebatado, siempre guiado por la ira 

Bruce se pasó la mano por el cabello - Nunca fue un error Damian, es lo que nunca has entendido, antes de morir fue un chico valiente, extremadamente valiente, lleno de amor debajo de ese disfraz de dureza, muy similar a ti en ese aspecto de verse áspero.- Bruce suspiró -, Jason ha pasado por cosas que ninguno de nosotros pasamos, aun así encontraba la forma de sonreír, siempre fue inteligente, su problema siempre ha sido su pasión. Mi error no fue darle Robin, fue no darle las herramientas para sobrellevar el peso de lo que había vivido, no escucharlo ¿entiendes eso? Yo le falle,

Antes de que Damian volviera a interrumpirlo Bruce extendió la palma cerca del pecho de Damian - Sí Damian y cuando regresó nunca le ofrecí ayuda, una y otra vez lo he arrojado de la familia, hasta que creo que se canso. Él suele estar con nosotros cuando se le requiere, arriesgando su vida, pero ¿cuántas veces hemos estado con él?

-Padre le has dado infinidad de oportunidades - reclamo Damian

-Y que hice con esa oportunidades a medias, lo has pensado Damian, nunca le di la confianza completa, siempre a medias, luego sin indagar, ni preguntarle lo golpee como nunca he golpeado a nadie - Bruce sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo, lo golpeo hasta reventar al muchacho, luego arrastró por él tejado - y luego Damian lo hemos señalado injustamente, una y otra vez, he alentado tu desprecio hacia él - Bruce con un profundo dolor en sus ojos mira Damian - de verdad crees que Jason se merece nuestro desprecio después de todo lo que ha pasado, su infancia, su muerte y resurrección. Esto Damian lo por lo que el esta pasando en este momento, si fuera otro lo juzgarias de esa forma

Damian quedó callado, él tenía un padre que lo amaba, una madre que a pesar de lo dura que era lo amaba a su forma un tanto enferma pero él no recibió golpes directo de ellos, entendía el dolor de la traición cuando su madre le pone precio a su cabeza, un ir y vaivenes entre una madre imperfecta que a veces parece que lo ama y otras lo ignora, la veces que culpo a Jason, que no dejaba de señalarlo como un error, un peleador callejero - No padre

De pronto son interrumpidos por Superman - Batman los Outlaws se han ido, al parecer hubo intrusión en Arkham 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz 2020, un abrazo a todos. Mis mejores deseos


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y de nuevo gracias por leer, mi recomendación de hoy es un nuevo fics que me encanto  
Once again by Caliope96  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554592
> 
> Inicia con una apertura que prácticamente te destroza jejeje échele un vistazo no se arrepentiran. 
> 
> De nuevo gracias a todos y espero que disfruten los amo.

Jason aterrizó de un golpe en Arkham, su fuerza había disminuido, pero todavía no lo suficiente para que la superfuerza tanto de Bizarro y Artemisa estuviera totalmente diezmada dentro de su sistema, ni la facultad de volar hubiera sido perdida, sin embargo las voces junto con la neblina en su mente estaban presentes, exigiendo sangre para todo aquel que se interpusiera en sus planes de un mundo según una visión ajena a la de Jason; era el murmullo de Ra junto con el insaciable pozo que se sujetaba desesperadamente de cualquier emoción negativa, muy dentro de la profundidades de su mente la verdadera psiquis de Jason se arrastraba, la sensación de encontrarse de nuevo en su ataúd tratando de romper las maderas que lo aprisionaba estaba presente, luchaba desesperadamente por salir de esa tumba de otra forma nunca mas regresara como el mismo, solo sería un animal rabioso que mastica y mata lo que estuviera a su paso, a pesar de todo Jason no había tomado ninguna vida inocente y rogaba por no hacerlo, el no podría perdonarse así mismo, no de nuevo, no podría vivir consigo mismo si volvía a herir a su familia o alguna víctima inocente en el fuego cruzado de en su lucha por salir de ese infierno que lo ahogaba.

Dentro de la neblina de su mente observaba las celdas frente a sus ojos, su venas ardían en reclamo de una vez por todas hacer la venganza suya, una dulce venganza y sangrienta venganza contra aquellos que lo habían lastimado, venganza contra aquellos que lastimaron a su familia, contra aquellos que se siguen sangrando a su ciudad

Jason camino por cada una de las celdas, escuchaba la cacofonía de voces a lo lejos de crueles criminales encerrados en el lugar, sus ojos brillaron cuando localizo las ubicaciones de sus objetivos, abrió las puertas de los prisioneros en cuestión, los peores criminales salieron al pasillo, miraron hacia donde un hombre cerraba las celdas confinarlos solo a los pasillos y al comedor de Arkham

Este es el dia - gruño Jason con ojos brillantes sedientos de sangre cuando se presentaron frente a el.

¿El dia de qué idiota? de darte las gracias por liberarte, bien gracias cuál es el pago - Bane giro mirando a un hombre entre las sombras, lo único que se distinguía era el verde brillante de sus ojos

Sus lamentos hoy es el juicio final para ti y muchos de ustedes - Jason sonrió macabramente - Pueden rezar pero dios o suplicar, pero les digo con seguridad que nadie los ayudara 

Vete a la mierda loco - gruño Bane, mientras el payaso provocaba que el eco de sus risas retumbara en todo el lugar

El Joker logró reconocer la voz, por su puesto si Red Hood era su pajarito favorito, la segunda obsesión después de Batman su plan fallido, casi fue su obra maestra para romper al murciélago - Pajarito tan solo, ¿ya papá no te quiere? por eso has decidido abrazar tu oscuridad, demostrarle a BatDad que eres todo un niño crecido - el Joker miró satisfecho, por fin había roto uno de los murciélagos, por su puesto que tenía que ser su segundo Robin el que nació entre las sombras, muriendo en ellas y reducido en las tinieblas, luchando siempre por ser una luz a través de la noche que desgarra a Gotham y sus horrores - soy tu creador pajarito, ahora lo veo en ti, eres mi obra de arte, te hice a mi semejanza, no eres mi viva imagen pero eso podemos arreglarlo HAHAHAHA, siempre esta el almacen de quimicos para hacer tu bautizo completo - el payaso sonrió macabramente lamiéndose los bigotes al igual que un gato lo hace cuando ve a su presa sin escape, Bane, Black Mask y el pingüino rodeaban a Jason listos para atacarlo 

Los villanos empezaban a acercarse a Jason pero este fue muy rapido lo siguiente que supieron es que un objeto fue arrojado, todos se hicieron a un lado esperando que explotara cuando se acercaron vieron una cabeza con pedazos de piel arrancada, un poco de la máscara estaba en la cabeza, era lo que quedaba de Black Mask, cuando buscaron con la vista al propietario de la cabeza solo miraron a un cuerpo decapitado derrumbarse.

Uno a uno fueron tomados y llevados lejos de Arkham a velocidad que solo poseía un hombre o en casos excepcionales alguno de sus clones, fueron arrojados a en fuertes celdas, aún le quedaba a Jason fuerza para uno o dos viajes mas y no quería perder la oportunidad, así que a pesar de que tenía a sus principales objetivos en la caverna a unos kilómetros no muy lejos de la Batcave regreso a Arkham para hacer su punto de vista claro, primero avanzó donde Harley Quinn se encontraba, la ex amante del payaso, la sujeto de su rubio cabello mientras la arrastraba a la celda donde su nueva amante se encontraba, Poison Ivy, la arrojó sin contemplaciones para luego romper un pedazo de una barra de metal del lavamanos e incrustarse en un hombro. La mujer chillo con un lastimoso lamento mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Ivy miraba en un rincón aterrorizada la escena - No por favor, no me hagas daño - suplicó, pero no había nadie que escuchara sus súplicas

Jason la tomó del rojo cabello mientras la melodía de los gritos de Harley retumbaban en el lugar con coros de los otros captivos del lugar que le gritaban que frenará la mierda que estuviera haciéndole a la chica - Así que te gusta manipular a las personas con olores Ivy? vamos a ver si estos olores te gustan - Jason con una mano rompió la cañería que llevaba el agua negra de Arkham, hundió la cabeza de Ivy en las aguas fétidas sacandola para permitirle respirar de vez en cuando 

Basta por favor, no le hagas daño - gritaba con voz chillona Harley Quinn - niña bonita resiste - decía entre súplicas vanas y lastimosas 

Jason escucho a lo lejos que alguien se aproximaba, cuando uso la supervisión los reconoció, algo dentro de él sabía que no les podía hacer frente, no a ellos, no a ella, así que arrojó a la mujer planta estrellándose con una pared dejándola sucia, apestosa e inconsciente, luego rompió para llegar a la celda contigua donde estaba Harvey dos caras - Vamos arreglar tu problema de personalidad - dijo mientras tiraba de la piel que no había sido destruida - vamos a dejarte totalmente feo como tu puta alma - Una vez destrozada la cara de Harvey por completo vuela hacia el techo, le falta solo un objetivo más Harkness, no puede gastar toda su fuerza en Arkham


	18. El Final de un sueño.

Cuando llega Artemis y los Outlaws escuchan el estruendo del techo rompiéndose, corren solo para encontrar muerte y escombros -Biz síguelo, intenta averiguar a dónde va, infórmame y no te le acerques por nada - pidió Artemis, luego miró a los niños, necesitaba que estuvieran seguros - ustedes vayan a la casa de seguridad de Ma Gunn y esperen instrucciones 

Batman por otro lado ha llegado a una prisión secreta de Amanda Wallet, donde encuentran a George "Digger" muerto, su cuerpo lleno de sus boomerangs clavados en todo el cuerpo, ambos ojos, estómago, piernas y el que le dio la muerte fue uno en el pecho.

Tim ha deseado ver a ese hombre muerto, claro que su corazón lo ha deseado, sin embargo él nunca lo haría, decidió seguir adelante y dejarlo a su suerte. El ver a asesino de su padre clavado a la pared de la prisión sin vida ni en sus sueños más salvajes se lo hubiera imaginado. Tim guardó silencio hasta el avion mientras la contención y bajas de la prisión de Arkham llegan al radio de Batman por parte de Jim Gordon

¿Algún oficial herido? - pregunta Batman

No Batman, entraron directamente por el techo haciendo un gran hueco, bloquearon la seguridad impidiendo la entrada de los guardias- informó Jim entre otras cosas de como misteriosamente las puertas se abrieron, los prisioneros corrieron literalmente a brazos de la policía suplicando ayuda

Batman soltó un gruñido, luego miró a Tim -Drake - Tim sumergido en sus pensamientos con una expresión completamente en blanco 

El sigue ahí - murmura Tim - no se como o que partes de él, pero Jason aún está ahí, sus objetivos son criminales, enfáticamente tomó a quien lo lastimaron o de alguna forma han lastimado a la familia, Bane, Joker, Captain Boomerang, el pingüino. - Tim miró fijamente a Bruce - de alguna forma desordenada Jason está todavía dentro y necesita nuestra ayuda 

Era como si Tim intentará adivinar los pensamientos de Batman, como si suplicara que no lastimara a Jason otra vez - Drake, Robin, Wing, prometo que haré lo necesario para ayudar a Jason...Yo....no.. Vamos a ayudarlo - concluye Batman, no puede decir que no lo lastimara, por que ya lo ha hecho más de una vez y decirlo duele, Batman sacude sus pensamientos y arranca el avión, tienen que localizarlo. Batman empieza a sobrevolar la ciudad en busca de Jason es una búsqueda que tienen que realizar con extremo cuidado, Hood inestable es peligroso y ahora con los poderes de la Amazona y el clon de Superman lo hacen una bomba de tiempo, solo suplica que exista forma de traerlo de vuelta

Ba..man - suena en el comunicador 

Superman - Batman junta las cejas intentando escucharlo

En...mos..... - la comunicación tiene mucha estática, Batman desciende un poco - me escuchas Batman ya tenemos su ubicación - Batman mira a Nightwing que esta a su lado, Dick con la pura expresión de Batman puede imaginar lo que está pasando - envíame la ubicación, que nadie entre, nosotros nos encargaremos

* * *

Un crujido venido de un aullido inundó la cueva apenas iluminada - No más, no más - gimió Bane con lágrimas en los ojos el gigante estaba completamente colapsado en el suelo sucio de su propia sangre, aterrorizado temblaba sin control, la mitad de su espalda había sido rota cuando su agresor introdujo una oxidada lamina filosa en ellas girandola una y otra vez para destrozar el hueso y la médula, las piernas no funcionaban

No eres tan bravucón como hace unos minutos - Jason dio una patada en las costillas del gigante - deja de comportarte como un niño llorón y toma tu medicina, eres un pequeña mierda que se arrastra - Bane gimió entre palabras inaudibles - tus labios se mueven pero no te escucho

Por favor, por favor - volvió a llorar, no puedes ser tan inhumano 

Jason camino donde el Joker lo miraba con ojos de terror, Jason tomo una palanca y la paso por los barrotes - No lo se - suspiro tranquilo - me siento tan cómodo, tan cual es la palabra - Jason giraba la llave de la celda del Joker - insensible creo que necesito algo que me relaje 

El Joker sacudió la cabeza con desesperación arrinconarse en una esquina - Arriba alimaña - Jason gruño arrojando al payaso fuera de su celda - vamos payasito cuéntame un chiste, por que no te ríes como lo hacías en Arkham 

El Joker trago, sus comentarios y bromas estúpidas solían ser sádicas y si solo lograba enojar mas a Hood seguro que le haría cosas peores de las que le hizo a Bane - Por que no vamos por un pastel pajarito, tu y yo pudiéramos divertirnos a lo grande - dijo el Joker con voz temblorosa

Jason le dio completamente la espalda al payaso mientras acariciaba la palanca, el Joker gateo para buscar una salida, Jason arrecio la palanca en la espalda del Joker enterrándola en el omóplato, la movió para desprenderla del hueso antes de sacarla, el payaso aulló arañando el suelo - Oh pobre cosa ¿puedes decirme donde duele? - el payaso jadeo sin aliento - Ves eso es bueno, no hay dolor entonces - Jason arremetió una vez más, su objetivo fue la mandíbula que crujió - disculpa de nuevo, sabes, realmente no soy de esta forma ¿Puedes entenderlo? 

Voy a matarte, voy a matar a todo lo que amas - gruño el payaso - te torturare lentamente

Jason lo tomo del cuello con una mano y arrastro a un balde metálico, una vez ahí con la palanca abrió el contenido tomo una mano del Joker y la sumergió en ácido - Muy bien pedazo enfermo de mierda esta vez no vas a dar mas gritos de sufrimiento a las personas, pequeño psicópata 

El payaso gritaba de forma horrible, Bane temblaba no lo quería escuchar más - ESTAS ENFERMO IGUAL QUE ÉL - grito desesperado - SOLO MÁTALO YA HAZ QUE SE CALLE

Jason arrojo al payaso a un lado de Bane - lo que el publico pida - dijo arrojando la palanca, sus ojos brillaban de forma antinatural con el verde del pozo, camino acercándose a sus ultimos dos cautivos, los guantes estaban por completo cubiertos de sangre, la ropa también era un desastre sanguinolento, tomo al payaso por las espesas hebras verdes de su cabello lo azoto contra el rocoso piso rompiendo su nariz, luego miro a Bane con una expresión sádica que hizo que la sangre de Bane se congelara - Ahora te enseñare que tan enfermo estoy - Jason empezó a empujar sus dedos dentro del vientre de Bane, el gigante intento defenderse sin resultados, los dedos de Jason se humedecieron con la sangre del estomago de Bane, una vez dentro de la cavidad hurgo dentro hasta que de un jalón saco su intestino y empezó a asfixiar al payaso con él

Los ojos de Bane subieron hasta su cerebro, odio su resistencia, solo quería morir, estaba siendo eviscerado vivo, el dolor fue tal que se quedo sin aire, la boca abierta, "_que termine, solo que termine esto_" suplicaba su mente, sintió otro tirón dentro de él y se desmallo del dolor

El Joker luchaba por algo de oxigeno con su única mano sujetando los intestinos resbalosos de Bane, apretó uno tanto que la mierda con sangre cayo en su rostro y boca, antes de que se desmayara sintió como las vísceras se aflojaban, tosió en busca de aire por unos segundos, antes de que las vísceras sanguinolentas cubrieran su boca 

Jason dejo al payaso luchando contra los intestinos desgarrados de Bane para ir por un pequeño tambo de ácido sulfúrico, lo coloco aun lado, tomo una soga amarrando la cabeza del Joker a una silla de metal calvada en el piso cerca y luego coloco el tambo abajo, lo destapo y se retiro

Jason quito sus guantes, tomo unos abanos que robo del cadáver de Black Mask y lo fumo mientras miraba como lentamente los pulmones del Joker se quemaban por el ácido, una vez que termino su puro se dirigió a otra pequeña caverna, ahí estaba todavía Ra's, lo sentía susurrar en su cabeza, cada vez más débil, ya no lo quería en su cabeza, así que tomo una roca y golpeo el cráneo de Ra's hasta que la cabeza quedo hecha un desastre de sesos, huesos y sangre irreconocible, luego tomo una gran vara y lo empalo colocando en la entrada como advertencia 

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que un olor nauseabundo golpeara su nariz, escucho ruidos, frunció las cejas escaneando el oscuro lugar, ¿por que estaba ahí? él debería estar en el santuario, Jason se incorporo vio una débil luz así que se encamino al lugar, lo que vio lo dejo frió, Bane eviscerado el Joker ahorcado con los intestinos del mismo Bane

Escucha pasos a sus espaldas baja la vista y ve la barra con sangre y pedazos de piel, hay una pistola en su otra mano sangre a medio secar y alguna fresca escurre entre ellos, empieza a recordar, los pasos se acercan. Su alma se entristece, se supone que estaba mejor, se supone que estaban ayudándolo con sus problemas del pozo, a dominarlo y no que lo dominara a él, se pregunta como va a poder ser padre y estar cerca de sus hijos con esta maldición, se congela

Jason - es la voz de Batman, pero no se escucha enojada y debería estar furioso, hay temblor en ella, miedo, Batman tiene miedo del monstruo en el que se ha convertido, Jason no se atreve a mirarlo, la vergüenza de ser algo contra lo que él lucho, lo que les hizo, claro que quería a muchos muertos, pero esto va más allá de las cabezas en la bolsa de lona

Escucha pasos mas ligeros, Tim, las chicas, teme por ellas, no se perdonaría, no de nuevo lastimar a su familia aun que ellos ya lo sientan como familia, él todavía los ama -No se acerque - siente su cuerpo temblar, lucha con los residuos del pozo 

-Jason, mírame -la voz suplicante Artemisa

"_No, por favor, por que tenias que venir, verme así_" el corazón de Jason duele pero provoca ira -No deberías estar aquí - Jason "_lo siento, lo siento mi amor, te amo y duele, duele por que te arrastre a esto, te arrastre a ti"_ Jason tiene que enfrentarla, siente las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, Batman alista un batarang en su mano, todos se alistan para la lucha, menos Artemisa que da un paso hacia delante -No -ruge "Mierda"

-Se supone que fui por ayuda-Jason la mira -se supone que el Santuario me arreglaría 

-Lo se cariño - dice ella entre lágrimas -Por favor Jason encontraremos la forma 

Jason sacude la cabeza, el tiene que tomar una decisión de una vez por todas, fue un error regresar a los vivos, tiene que rectificarlo, no va a dañarla, no a su familia, no a sus hijos sus gemelos, por ellos, amartilla la pistola -Nunca olvides que te amo.-Jason sube el arma a su cien y dispara


	19. Epilogo

Han pasado 6 meses desde que la tragedia empaño sus vidas, Artemis acaricia su estomago hinchado Themyscira hara una excepción debido a la situación y gracias a Diana que la ley está por derrocarse, los varones nacidos de las Amazonas no serán llevados al monte Etna y mucho menos el de una Amazona renegada de Bana-Mighdall, pero tampoco abandonara a su hijo varón.

Artemis - Diana entra a la habitación - toque pero no recibí respuesta, ¿Estas bien?

Un poca perdida en mi mente - Artemis se recarga en el respaldo de la amplia silla

Extrañas a Jason me imagino - Dina tomo con gentileza la mano de Artemis

Por su puesto - dijo con tristeza, luego hubo silencio - ya quiero que salgan - dijo por fin Artemis

Diana ríe - me imagino que se siente algo apretado ahí dentro - Artemis asienta con la cabeza en un suave movimiento - ¿En realidad piensas ponerle ese nombre? 

Jason así lo quiso cuando supo que estábamos embarazados - respondió cansada 

Iuugh se va a poner insoportable cuando lo sepa ya bastante se ha vuelto pegajoso con ustedes, aun a la distancia en cuanto lo sepa no se si podrás alejarlo - declaro Diana

Solo sera su segundo nombre - musito Artemisa 

Bien querida, creo que es hora de hacer los arreglos, no quiero que tengas a los gemelos en tu habitación - Diana ayudo a incorporar a Artemisa - Yo me encargo de las llamadas

Ah - gime Artemis - ¿Que demonios? estoy mojada

Oh, diablos la fuente - Dina mira el charco debajo de Artemis - tu parto se adelanto 

* * *

Batman se encontraba trabajando con la JL habían logrado terminar el trabajo, Superman aterrizo a su lado - Por que demonios los buenos villanos no son tan fáciles de derribar

Batman levanto una ceja - ¿Qué demonios es un buen villano? - le pregunto incrédulo ante esa frase

Bueno yo solo digo - Batman levantó la mano para interrumpir él discurso de su amigo 

Diana pasa algo malo - dijo preocupado Batman - sí como acordamos mañana estaré....... se adelanto el parto, ¡¿AHORA?! MALDITA SEA.... PERDÓN DIANA, VAMOS EN CAMINO - Batman corto el comunicador - Kent, perdón Superman - dijo moviéndose nervioso - tengo que 

Superman sonrió amplio - Necesitas un aventón 

Sí claro, necesito ir por los muchachos 

* * *

El lugar lucía tranquilo, las remodelaciones le había sentado, espero en la puerta J'onn J'onzz salió al pasillo, Tim sonrió y lo saludo antes de poder decir algo su teléfono sonó - Oh demonios - vio la pantalla - tengo que atender esto 

No te preocupes Drake, él ya está casi listo - J'onn J'onzz dio una palmada al hombro de Tim - les enviare las indicaciones con Batman

Gracias..- Tim puso el teléfono en su oído - Ya casi listo

MUEVE TIM YA EMPEZÓ -gritó Dick eufórico - ESTAMOS LLEGANDO TE VEMOS EN EL HANGAR -Dick se tropezaba con sus palabras 

YA MALDICIÓN NO ERA EN DOS DÍAS - dijo Tim escandalizado - MIERDA, MIERDA DICK - Tim se asomo por la puerta -ES HORA VAMOS, ARTEMIS ESTÁ EN LABOR 

¿QUE????? - un grito nervioso salió de la habitación

* * *

**Hace 6 meses**

Batman miró con horror como Jason puso el arma en su cien, la amarillo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, "No, por favor, no va a hacerlo, por favor solo permiteme salvarlo" Batman vio todo en cámara lenta, el dedo de Jason estaba jalando el gatillo, su batarang lanzado con fuerza volaba hacia su mano. Sonó el disparo, hubo gritos, sangre, el cuerpo de Jason cayendo de rodillas con una herida en la cabeza, el sonido del arma impactando el suelo

Drake corrio, corrio Nightwing, Batgirl se congeló, Black Bat corrió, Spoiler cayó de rodillas, Artemis corrió todos hacia Jason, el primero en llegar fue Drake pateando el revólver, Nightwing sujeto a Jason junto con Artemis que lo rodeó con sus brazos sollozando. Batman miro, temían volver al levantar el cuerpo de su hijo sin vida "solo esta vez, déjame salvarlo" en su cabeza repetía - Es un rozón, pero necesita atención médica, shock e hipotermia - grito Nightwing 

Batman arrancó a Jason de los brazos de Artemisa y Dick sin decir palabra y corrió, corrió a la salida, subió al avión con Jason, Artemis logró subir antes de que el avión se elevara 

Fue una semana intentándolo recuperar de las secuelas del pozo, del intento de robo de su cuerpo, su mente bueno eso fue otro tema, Jason tenía alucinaciones con frecuencia, ataques de ira, vómitos cuando lograba ser él mismo recordando todas las muertes, se negaba ver a alguien a veces aceptaba la visita de Artemis otras Bizarro o Ma Gunn, al mes aceptó ver a todo su equipo de Outlaws, dos meses internado en un ala secreta cerca del Santuario, J'onn J'onzz estuvo pegado con Jason durante todo ese tiempo, los mejores maestros en el área de control mental fueron llevados, a Constantine se le permitió la entrada, pero fuera de ellos a nadie más, su estado mental era muy delicado

Lo siento señores no posible que lo vean, no aun - informó J'onn que lo custodiaba como un halcón - todavía estamos en fase de recuperación

¿Que tan delicado? - pregunto Batman

Su estado es frágil tenemos vigilancia de 24x7 requiere Sombra por si intenta suicidarse de nuevo, el peligro está latente en él y cualquier condición negativa puede llevarlo a intentarlo, tu chico es ingenioso, la última vez rompió una cuchara de plástico intento enterrarla en su Yugular, otra morder su lengua Wally casi pierde un dedo al intentar evitarlo, si Diana no hubiera estado cerca la historia sería otra - dijo con toda seriedad J'onn - tendrán que ser pacientes 

¿Hay forma de verlo de lejos? - pidió Tim

Siganme - el marciano los llevó a una oficina donde daba hacia un tranquilo y hermoso jardín, donde podían ver a Jason sentado en una acogedora silla leyendo cerca de él estaba Diana, sentada parecía escucharlo mientras leía 

Se ve tan apacible - Comentó Dick

Hoy es un buen día Night, ha podido salir al jardín, esperemos que pueda estar tranquilo por lo menos una hora - J'onn les dio unos minutos más antes de pedirles que se retiraran, no podía arriesgar que Jason viera al grupo

Al tercer mes Jason podía salir con supervisión al área de visitas, solo personas que no levantarán él pozo, Batman sufrió hasta el cuarto mes cuando se le permitió la primera vista supervisada

Jay - no fue Batman si no Bruce el que estaba ahí, Jason había perdido algo de peso, pero su semblante está menos pálido, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, Jason miraba nervioso a J'onn J'onzz, el marciano asintió con la cabeza, Jason tomó asiento frente a Bruce sin hacer contacto visual con él, eso le dio, Bruce acercó su mano para tocarlo, pero Jason se levantó como resorte - No puedo, lo siento - con eso salió de la habitación. Bruce y Damian eran los únicos que no habían podido tener contacto con Jason 

Luego tomaron la decision que seria bueno iniciar con llamada, conversaciones casuales fue la sugerencia, fue hasta el quinto mes que hubo una reunión familiar, el primero en recibirlo fue Tim, eso fue bien, el monitor cardíaco del reloj no arrojo ningun problema, luego vino Dick, una leve agitación pero nada que no se pudiera manejar, cuando Cass entró junto con Step una sonrisa amplia llego a los labios de Jason, las abrazo fuerte, beso la frente de Cass la cual lo sostuvo fuerte aferrada a la cintura de Jason

Flaco - dijo ella 

No como Tim - provocando un puchero en Tim, el ambiente cambió a algo agradable antes de venir la prueba de fuego, Bruce. La puerta se abrió, Jason desvió su atención a la entrada, Cass sujeto con fuerza la cintura de Jason al sentir la tensión en cada parte del cuerpo de él, Bruce dio un paso tímido, por instinto una de las piernas de Jason retrocedió - Respira Jason - dijo J'onn desde su mente - estás seguro recuerda me tienes de soporte, en el momento que decidas puedes retirarte, si deseas que Bruce salga solo dimelo

No, J'onn tengo que manejar esto, tengo que avanzar - respondió Jason en su mente

Bruce tomó asiento lejos de Jason que no le quitaba la vista de encima con ojos de búho todo su cuerpo gritaba amenaza - Entonces, faltan solo dos meses - Jason volteo rígido hacia Step que tenía una gentil sonrisa, Jason intentó responder con una aún más tirante sonrisa - Sí - dijo con voz áspera mirando de reojo a Bruce 

Ya quiero ser tía - dijo Cass, sintiendo como los músculos de Jason se relajaban un poco. Lentamente el ambiente empezó a relajarse con la conversación, Bruce permaneció callado al principio, hasta que Dick empezó a incluirlo, las cosas no fueron de maravilla pero fue un gran paso.

* * *

YA MALDICIÓN NO ERA EN DOS DÍAS - dijo Tim escandalizado - MIERDA, MIERDA DICK - Tim se asomo por la puerta -ES HORA VAMOS, ARTEMIS ESTÁ EN LABOR 

¿QUE????? - un grito nervioso salió de la habitación - PUTO INFIERNO, MIERDA TIM MUEVE TE LA JODIDA PUERTA - Jason medio cerró la maleta nervioso como el infierno y atropelló a Tim para salir corriendo - J'ONN ENVIAME MIS COSAS CON QUIEN SEA ME LARGO VOY A SER PAPÁ 

Gritos y aplausos sonaron por el Santuario mientras Jason corría como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio detrás de él corría Tim, Jason resbaló en el suelo del hangar incorporándose rápido - Maldición Dickface ¿que haces abajo? trepate ahora - gruño subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, arrojó la maleta - Arranca abuelo - ordenó a Batman

Cuidado Todd - grito Robin cuando recibió la maleta en su estómago

Callate engendro - gruño Jason - Pff/Tt - dijeron Jason y Damian al mismo tiempo

Alguien se ha vuelto muy mandón - respondió Batman sonriendo cerrando el Batplane, Dick ya estaba dentro junto con Tim -Oh Batman hizo una broma - gimió Dick con una gran sonrisa - Hizo una broma y esta sonriendo - Dick señaló a Batman 

Lo que sea Dick llegando les doy a ambos una galleta solo hagan que esto llegue - la voz de Jason temblaba - ¿qué demonios esperas murciélago? ¿Por qué seguimos flotando?

Solo un empujón impaciente Hood - Bruce sonrió de forma retorcida 

OH MIERDA - gritó Tim al sentir la velocidad extra proporcionada por Superman volando a toda velocidad mientras sostenía el avión en sus manos, Jason estaba tan nervioso que le pareció lento el vuelo, cuando bajaron agradeció el empujón a Clark "pero pudiste no ser una tortuga" al final le dijo mientras corria hacia donde el parto de las amazonas se efectuaba, Jason vio a Diana corrió hacia ella, Diana intentó tranquilizarlo solo logrando hacerlo un poco, no se acostumbra que los varones aunque sean los padres pueden pasar, el podrá hacerlo una vez que nazcan y sean evaluados,

Jay todo va bien, Artemis me explico todo, es un gran riesgo ocultarlos de los dioses, hay una solución más viable a todo esto. Escucha - dijo Diana a Jason a pesar de que la Batfamily paraba las puntiagudas orejas - si la niña es una Amazona tendrá que llevar entrenamiento pero no será recluida en la isla ya que pertenecen a la tribu Antiope, con las nuevas alianzas ella puede darle entrenamiento en casa y solo tendrá que regresar a alguna de las tierras Amazones después de los 10 años a los 15 tendrá el derecho de elegir su destino y a que tribu pertenecerá, derecho otorgado a Artemis por su tiempo que sirvió entre nosotras

No Diana, disculpame pero mis hijos no serán instrumentos de guerra - Jason se puso rígido - voy hacer lo necesario para que ninguno vaya por ese camino

Jason, no has pensado qué pasaría si alguno de ellos deciden tomarlo, sobre todo si presentan algún tipo de facultad diferente a los demas, será más difícil para alguno controlarse, su entrenamiento, los conflictos políticos los afectarían por que los ocultaron de los dioses, de la comunidad Amazonica. Sin embargo no voy a obligarlos a nada - Jason logró tranquilizarse un poco - el problema será con el varón si sus facultades son altas como Amazon puede ser candidato para Guardián de la inspiración, en su caso puede rechazar ese honor una vez que cumpla los 16 pero no es opcional el recibir el beso mágico para asegurarnos que no sea una amenaza para nuestras hermanas, esto es solo si presenta una facultad fuera de lo normal para lo que es un varón de su especie. Puedo guardar el secreto, pero si se descubre tendrán que ocultarse por que apesar de que es un hijo de una Antiope Hefesto querrá reclamarlo 

Sí Diana, y yo lo hablamos cuando nos enteramos que estábamos esperando y vamos a tomar el riesgo, así que pido tu discreción - Jason suspiró - ese es el motivo por el cual queríamos mantener el embarazo oculto.- Jason pasó su mano peinando sus negras hebras - hasta que yo lo arruine

Jason, no arruinaste nada, fue Ra's, nada de esto fue tu culpa hijo - Bruce tomó a Jason de los hombros, la capucha junto con todos los dominios ya estaban retirados en la familia - lo que sea que decidan los respaldaremos, no voy a fallarte, no esta vez, _no a mis nietos_ \- la voz de Bruce tembló al final

Gracias Bruce, pero si llega el momento nosotros lo resolveremos - Jason tomó la muñeca de Bruce y la apretó - pero es bueno saberlo

Diana ya puede pasar el padre - una Amazona de Bana-Mighdall salió 

Jason dio una mirada con ojos grandes y vidrioso, lucía como un perro en el veterinario, Bruce sonrió de forma tan suave, casi irreal - Ve hijo - Jason jadeo asintiendo

Jason entró, lo primero que bañó su mirada fue su esposa en la cama amamantando al pequeño, la expresión de Jason se suavizó, con manos temblorosas acarició la cabeza del bebé, luego besó a su esposa como si no hubiera un mañana, fue el más dulce beso en el cual los dos se derritieron, lucharon tanto por este momento, el bebé hizo un gemido, ambos se separaron Jason rio nervioso - Hola pequeña cosa arrugada, parece que el traje te ha quedado largo 

Eres un bobo Jason - Artemis volvió a besarlo

¿Mi niña? - Jason la busco con la mirada 

La están verificando. Jay ella - Artemis mordió un labio

Es una criatura maravillosa como su madre - Él acarició su cabello disipando las preocupaciones de su esposa - tendremos que discutir las opciones 

Artemis asintió y miró al pequeño - El es solo como su padre 

Oh! gracias por eso - Jason beso la cabeza de su bebé que se acurruco mas al pecho de su madre - no por que me moleste que fuera un amazon, es solo que la situación apesta 

Lo se cariño - Artemis le dio al pequeño para que lo hiciera eructar - tu turno papá 

Jason tomó al pequeño acomodandolo en su pecho - será un placer mamá -, Diana colocó una toalla en el hombro de Jason - Gracias princesa

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Jason y Diana salieran con los bebés, todos se acercaron, Jason sostenía al varón - Bruce a cual quieres primero a Alfred Bruce o a Elizabeth Martha - Bruce miró a Jason y las lágrimas salieron - MIerda ¿Bruce estás bien? - Jason lo miro preocupado

Todd que le hiciste a padre - chilló Damian

Creo que Jason volvió a romper a Bruce - dijo Dick después de secarse las lágrimas robando a la niña de los brazos de Diana 

Bruce aclaró la garganta poniendo los brazos debajo de los de Jason para recibir al bebé - nadie rompió a nadie, solo que fue inesperado - Jason sonrió de lado dándole al abuelo su hijo - lo que digas abuelo 

Soy muy joven para ser abuelo -Bruce se enamoró de ese niño a la primera vista 

Tus labios dicen no, pero el bebé dice otra cosa - Superman palmeo la espalda de Bruce

Esa tarde fue excepcional, toda la familia reunida sin discusiones, palabras hirientes, tal vez podrían a empezar a construir nuevos puentes entre ellos 

* * *

**Dos cinco años más tarde**

Un evento feliz reunió de nuevo a la familia, nadie hubiera pensado que eso pasará, cuatro años antes habían recuperado a Alfred que había estado amnesico debido a un fuerte golpe por parte de Bane, Clayface lo rescato y tomo su lugar para engañar a todos, pero cuando logro salir de la tumba Alfred se había ido de donde lo dejó, sin decirle a nadie fue a buscarlo, un año más tarde tocó la puerta con Alfred con sus recuerdos recuperados.

Luego Alfred conoció a sus bisnietos, estuvo cuando Selina se casó con Bruce y a los pocos meses dio a luz a la pequeña Helena, en ese tiempo conoció a alguien y ambos se enamoraron, este día era la boda de Alfred con Faye Gunn. Cuando la Batfamily se enteró que Alfred se comprometió nada más ni menos que con la abuela de Jason Feya estaba en shock, Jason solo miro a todos y comenzó a reír histéricamente ante la sorpresa y el rostro sobre todo de Bruce

La boda fue sencilla pero hermosa en el jardín Wayne, los Alfred jr y Elizabeth corrían por el jardín, Jason y Artemis accedieron a la opción de Diana que también los acompañaban junto con Clark en el evento, Alfred jr corrió a los brazos de su padre quien lo levantó por los aires, era hora del pastel, luego tomó a Elizabeth llevando a sus dos hijos a la mesa

Damian estaba distraído parecía mirar algo debajo de un árbol - Engendro, pastel al no ser que quieras perderte el brindis diría que te reunieras en la mesa 

Jason sentó a sus hijos, Damian se acercó parecía tener algo en sus dos manos que mantenía con cuidado - ¿Que es pequeño Dami? - pregunto Dick, Jason rodó los ojos, el pequeño tenía ya 17 años no era un pequeño estaba a pocos años de su mayoría 

Un ave, intente darle vida sin éxito alguno Grayson - respondió Damian mostrándole el ave a Dick, el curioso Alfred jr que estaba sentado a un lado de Dick miraba curioso la mano de Damian

Lo siento Damian me temo que tienes razón, seguro cayó del nido - respondió Dick tomando el ave

Uuugh! Dick puedes sacar a ese animal muerto de la mesa - dijo Tim haciendo cara de asco

Debemos darle la correcta sepultura Drake, como puedes ser tan insensible - reclamó Damian

Lo siento Damian pero la mesa no es lugar para un animal muerto - advirtió Bruce, Damian torció la boca

Si tienen una caja de zapatos pueden ponerla dentro y luego sepultarlo - Diana dio la solución

Alfred jr estiraba las manitas para tocar al ave - Dick no pasa nada si lo toca, déjalo yo lo lavare cuando sacie su curiosidad - pidió Jason al ver que Dick dudaba en permitir que el pequeño tocará al ave. Dick miró con duda a Jason - no puede hacer daño, el animal está muerto 

Dick colocó con cuidado el ave en las manos de Alfred jr - con cuidado pequeño Al es frágil - el niño sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, luego lo miro de cerca casi hipnotizado

Alfred no tan de cerca - pidió Jason, se acercó a su hijo que abrió las manos lanzando el pájaro hacia arriba. Dick se hizo a un lado para evitar que el cadáver le cayera encima, Tim y Damian gritaron horrorizados, los otros se congelaron en la mesa, Alfred casi tira el cuchillo para el pastel, Faye no quitó la vista del pájaro que a mitad del aire abrió las alas y voló con pequeños chiflidos

¿Que mierdas? - dijo Jason - ustedes son un par de inútiles, el animal estaba vivo

Damian y Dick miraron asombrados al pequeño Alfred - En lo absoluto Todd revise sus signos - contesto Damian sin quitar la vista de Alfred jr

Yo tambien lo hice y el ave estaba frío sin vida - Dick sacudió la cabeza

Tu abuelo Jason Todd - dijo Feya - era un hombre muy especial -dijo con calma en su elegante vestido blanco y hermoso chongo - fue un hombre gentil como tú Jason y tenía una habilidad que al parecer padre he hijo comparten de forma diferente

Feya - gruño Jason

Lo siento Jason, pero ¿me hubieras creído si te dijera que una vez lo vi recobrar la vida cuando todos los doctores lo declararon muerto? antes de desaparecer, lo vi resucitar pequeños animales - Faye suspiro - no te di esa información por que él fue solo una pequeña aventura, nunca supo de Willis y menos de ti 

Sin embargo Jason reconoció el destello verde dentro de los ojos de su hijo, susurros del pozo de Lázaro pintaban los ojos de su pequeño, Artemis se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio la piel erizarse de Jason mirando fijamente a su hijo, luego levantó la mirada a su esposa ambos supieron lo que significaba eso. Jason fregó su cara con las manos, todos estaban en silencio - ni una palabra a nadie - dijo Jason con voz severa - si alguien se entera de lo que puede hacer mi hijo le pondrán una diana en su espalda, Ra's y cualquier psicótico lo cazara - Artemis tomó la mano de su esposo, todos asintieron en silencio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gustara, la verdad el matrimonio entre Alfred y Faye me causo tanta risa, totalmente improbable, irreal, pero quise jugar con eso.  
Gracias a todos por leer, dejar pensamientos, concejos que son bien recibidos, kurdos y su paciencia los amo, manténganse seguros y no desesperen, vean opciones como cursos en línea, ya esto esta diezmando a algunos económicamente, busquen soluciones no se ahoguen en sus problemas. Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
